Endless Road
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Flame Of Recca next generation story. Fuuko and Tokiya have a son they've kept in secret for years. And now he's back to Japan. TokiyaxFuukoxRaiha, Hokage nextgen. DISCONTINUED
1. The father

**Disc: Flame of Recca and all its original characters belong to Anzai Nobuyuki.**

**Endless Road**

**

* * *

**  
Fuuko lies down at the hospital bed. She was tired. But happiness blooms in her heart. Yes, she feels sick and tired after the process, but she's happy.  
The nurse smiled at her while the doctor examined her condition. Fuuko let out a little sighs when she saw two men standing besides her bed.

"Raiha…" that was her first word. The purple haired man smiled.

"Shush…relax…save your energy, Fuuko…you're great!" He greeted at her. And then Fuuko turned her head to see the other man.

"Tokiya…" Tokiya didn't say any words, but he looking at Fuuko curiously. And then he began to spoke.

"Okay, you did your job perfectly. And I'll take care for the rest…" Tokiya stopped. Fuuko blinked her eyes. Raiha did the same too.

"No, what do you mean, Tokiya? What's the meaning of "will take the rest"? Fuuko asked nervously. She tried to sit on her bed but Raiha stopped her. She's still too weak.

"I'll take care for the rest, I mean, your responsibility is over. Now is my turn to take my responsibility. You don't need to think about it anymore, so you can get your old lifestyle and forget about it. You can go back to the college, you've been postponed for six months, if you not going back, so I'm afraid that your classes will be…"

"I don't care about my lessons Tokiya!!! Now tell me what you mean exactly!" Fuuko let the words out half-screamed. "Don't say that you will…"

"Excuse me…" the nurse interrupted. She smiled at Fuuko and then she put down a white bundle besides Fuuko. "He's a nice boy; may I know what his name is?"  
Fuuko's eyes stared at Tokiya, so does Raiha.

"His name is Tokio…Tokio Mikagami." He replied clearly. The nurse nodded and then she left.

"Nice name, Tokio." Fuuko sighs and stared at her sides. "Now, Tokiya, please, don't say that you will take him away from me…" a teardrop ready to fall from her eyes.

"But I will…your duty is over. After all he's mine." Tokiya replied coldly.

"You can't do that Tokiya!!! How could you!!!" Raiha can't hold his anger. "You're such a heartless man if you do that! You can't separate a mother from her child anyway, even if the father of the child is you!!"

* * *

A/N : short one, for opening. Thank you for reading :)


	2. The plan for future

**Disc: Flame of Recca and all original characters belong to Anzai Nobuyuki.**

**Endless Road chapter two**.

* * *

"Okay! Okay! I give up! Satisfy?" Tokiya lift his hands.

"Now what would you do?!" Raiha asked impatiently. Tokiya get silence for few minutes. From his face Raiha could guess that he's looking for the best way to solve the problem curiously.

"I'll take care of Tokio at my house. Fuuko, you can see him whenever you want, you can play with him, feed him, or else, but promise me to do one thing!"

"What is it, Tokiya?"

"Do not ever try to kidnap him!"

"Is that a joke?"

"No."

"Tokiya, I can't believe it! What's on your brain? How can Fuuko try to kidnap her own child? Come on, let them be together!!" Raiha stared at the half-cried Fuuko.

"Well, I thought you would support me before. After all, I'm the stranger in between you two, right? Kinda sourcy." Tokiya gazed at the baby. "His existence never based on love."

"That's the only reason why I could forgive you!" Raiha replied sharply. "Yes, I will never try to deny that I don't like you because of this. You've laid your hands in Fuuko's body. And now you must take the responsibility for your whole life. But I can't let you separate Fuuko and her child! She gives all her live to give birth of Tokio, and you want to take her baby out of her life!" Raiha took a breath. "How could you!"

The nurse comes to shush the two, then she takes the baby to another room, no longer, she came back and told Raiha and Tokiya that Fuuko needs rest. The two men understood and they walked out from the room.

At the hospital's corridor:

"Let's continue our talk," Raiha started to spoke. Tokiya just nodded, and he listens to Raiha quietly.

"Tokiya, I just want to ask you one question about your feelings."

"Ask!"

"Do you love Fuuko?"

"No. You've known the answer. The person who loved her is you, and she loves you too. Why did you ask me such a question like that?"

"If like that, what's on your mind about her for last nine months?"

"No idea."

"If only the party never held………"

* * *

**~Flashback~ 10 months before.**

"_Hey, Tokiya! Would you like to come to my house?" Kurei asked Tokiya for invitation. _

"_What for?" He asked Kurei back._

"_Just come, my 22nd birthday party, I knew you will enjoy it!" _

_And Tokiya had gone to Kurei's house with the rest of Hokage's gank._

_The party was very amazing. Hundreds people crowd the huge ballroom, which decorated so perfectly. Recca and Kurei talked each other; Fuuko and Raiha separated themselves from the crowded people and enjoy their time together. Domon ate the food as much as possible. And Tokiya drinks the red wine at the minibar. _

_The party is over at 01.00 am. The rest of the gank were too tired to drive home so Kurei asked them if they want to sleep at his guestroom. Joker and Raiha show them the way to the guestroom and then they left to their own place. _

_Tokiya had just opened the refrigerator in his room when he heard someone opened the door._

"_Fuuko? What are you doing here?" _

"_Oops, sorry, I think this is my room." She smiled and then walked near Tokiya and she stole a look at the fridge, "Whaaaww! There are many drinks here! You will never get thirsty all night long!" and then she took a bottle of Heineken and finish it in minute._

"_You're still under age to drink such beverages like that, 17 is not the certain age to drink. Besides, you can find the same things in the refrigerator at your own room. Now I want some sleep, so get out!" Tokiya command her to get out but Fuuko ignored him._

"_Hey…don't you want a glass of wine before you going to sleep?" asked now-red-faced Fuuko. Tokiya shook his head._

"_No, thank you. I'll get it later when I want." _

"_Come on, don't be like that! Now I challenge you to drink! If you don't want, I'll never step out from this room!" She shouted._

"_Remember me to lock the door in another occasion!" Tokiya give up and then he started to open the new bottle of alcohols. _

_Tokiya and Fuuko were drunk that night. And both of them can't explain what was happened when they wake up in the next morning at Tokiya's bed, holding each other and they're in condition like the day they was born. _

**~End Flashback~

* * *

  
**

Tokiya leaned down against the wall. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes while he recalled the memories of the day. The anger tears at Fuuko's eyes while she told him about her pregnancy test. Raiha's fury while he almost challenges him in one-on-one sword duel. Recca's screams at him, while Yanagi says nothing but look at him with glints of disappoint at her eyes. Nothing can help to ease the chaos that time. Until they come up with agreement to keep the baby. And then, Tokiya will have to decide the next step, for the sake of the baby. And for his own future. After all he's still a teenager.

"Raiha," he started to spoke. Raiha lifted his head and stared at Tokiya.

"Even if Fuuko's condition's like this, I mean, she had gave birth for my child, do you still love her?"

"My feelings for Fuuko will never change. I'm absolutely sure about it."

"I'm so sorry."

"Accepted. Because I know you did it without any purpose."

"Have you decided what would you do after this?"

"Not yet, I've been thinking about that."

"Would you like to listen to me if I tell you about my plan?"

* * *

_Four years later._

Everything has changed.

Four years. Many things happen. Recca and Kagehoushi had been traveled around Japan to gather the descendants of the rest of Hokage's clan. Unbelievable, there are many people claimed themselves as the descendants of Hokage's ninja in Japan. They still held their old tradition as trained Hokage ninja.

And Recca proclaimed the return of Hokage's Clan at this year. As Enjutsushi, he has the rights for the leader of the clan. Kurei has been rejects the position because he was too busy with his business. The rest of Hokage Team now in college, Kaoru and Ganko now is a high school student. And the rest of Uruha still helps their master with his business.

This is the last year for Tokiya at university. He's 22 years old now. Highest score is not a new thing for him. There are no doubts if people of the college said that he was perfect. Perfect brain, perfect look, and et cetera.

But there is nobody at the college knows about Tokio's existence except Fuuko, Raiha, and the rest of Hokage's gank.

Tokio was hidden by secret. He lived with his father and Fuuko always came to see him periodically to take care of him as a good mother.

Now Tokio is 4 years old. Everybody whoever sees him will say that he was Tokiya's replica. Tokio has silver hair like his father, slender body, and perfect look like his father. The only difference is his purple eyes that indigenously belong to his mother.

* * *

Tokiya holds the invitation of the party. He read it in the sofa when Tokio suddenly come and hugs his feet.

"Father, what's that?" Tokiya look at him. For his age now he's in the learning time. There are many things that Tokio wanted to know. He will ask about everything.

"This is an invitation to the party." Tokiya replied his son.

"What is party?" Tokio asked his father excitedly. Tokiya smiled and he lifted Tokio into his lap. He rubs his son's hair lovingly.

"You will know about it soon. You can go with me to the party if you want." Tokiya kissed his son's cheek.

"Really?! Wow! I just can't wait for this!! Will my mother come to the party too? With uncle Raiha; uncle Recca; aunt Yanagi; and the other?" Tokiya nodded.

"Yes, and I have a plan about our future, Tokio. At the party, I'll introduce you as my son, and I'll tell everybody that we are not going to stay in Japan anymore."

* * *

_At Raiha's residence;_

The phone rang. Raiha picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi, Raiha's residence here."

"Raiha? It's me, Tokiya."

"Yeah? What's it?"

"Have you accepted the invitation to the farewell party?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you going to the party?"

"Off course, and I think Fuuko will going with me."

"Good, now, do you still remember the plan that I've told you four years ago?"

* * *

"Fuuko? Are you ready?" asked Raiha at the front door of their apartment.

"Yes Raiha! I'm coming!" Fuuko walked to the door. Raiha drove his car to the campus, where the farewell party held.

"You've told me that Tokiya would come to the party, how do you know? Well, he hates party since four years ago, you know?" asked Fuuko. Raiha smiled at her. He changed the engine and sped off.

"He called me the week before. He asked me if you wanna go to the party too."

"Me? Why?"

"Because there's somebody wants to meet you!" Fuuko's eyes were blinked.

"You mean, he will bring Tokio to the party?!!" Fuuko went into panic mode. "Oh dear! What if anybody asked him who is the little boy he brings out? If like that, what's our effort to hid Tokio for these years for? And, I can't bear what's Tokiya's fans reaction if they know that their idol have a child? And, what would they do if they know who is the mother of Tokiya's child? Oh Raiha, can we go back to the home? I'm feeling tired!!"

"So suddenly?" Raiha laughed. "Oh come on Fuuko! Look at your front! We've already at the parking area of the campus!"

Fuuko just blink.

God. Please make this good.

* * *

Tokiya walked to the hall. With Tokio grabbed his arm. Much eyes stared at the two. Well, they are looked so identical. Same silvery hair, face-look, slender body, and same clothe. Tokiya wear white simple shirt, which he left the two upper buttons open with black coat and black trousers, with long blue shawl that match his eye encircle his neck. And Tokio wear white shirt with the same black coat and black short pants, and a little blue butterfly tie at his collar. Sweet.

"Wooooww!!! Father, this place is very interesting!! But why there are no kids around here? I want to go there! And there! Oh, can I go to that place?!" Tokio asks cheerfully while he pointed at everywhere. Tokiya just smiled.

Most of the guests are there, talking each other, crowded in one spot, or else. Recca and Domon rushed at the corner table. Yanagi talks with girl at her side and giggles after awhile. Tokiya scans the room quickly.

Suddenly, Tokiya's eyes pointed at two person standing near the bar table. Fuuko and Raiha. They are talking each other. Not realizing the existence of Tokiya. He sighed, hoped that Tokio didn't saw his mother or Tokiya's plan will going to be wrong! Thanks for the dim light and his little feature, Tokio has problems to take a look around. Tokiya walks to the other side of the hall with Tokio. He found two empty seats and sits down there with his son. No longer, people come and greeted him. Most of them are girls.

"Mr. Mikagami, congratulations! I've heard that you've got the best score at the final!"

"Mikagami, where do you want to start your career?"

"Do you want to be a businessman, Mr. Mikagami? I'm sure that you'll be a great business owner!!"

"Are you looking for a good wife?"

Tokiya quickly get bored talk with the people with such topic, so did Tokio. He's just sat down beside his father. Tokio is an obedient child, Tokiya had given him some instruction to sit down and not going anywhere. So, he's just sat down and be quiet.

"Now, let's have the games session!!!" screamed the MC at the mike. The sound of handclaps fills the room. So noisy. Tokiya looked at Tokio. The child already gets tired and sleepy. Tokiya put him into his lap and let Tokio laid his head at his father's chest. Tokiya gazed at his watch and realized it's already past the time for Tokio to get sleep.

"Mr. Tokiya Mikagami!! Would you like to join us at this stage to have some fun?!" the MC called his name. And once again the sound of hand clapping fills the air. Most of the people yelled Tokiya's name. As the most popular man at the campus, there are a huge number of people want to see his act at the event like this. He already knows, because a couple of days before, an LO staff already told him about the possibility he comes into the stage.

Tokiya smiled. This is the time. He shook his son's shoulder gently.

"Tokio, wake up. We have to play right now."

"Wha? Father, may I sleep for a few minutes more?" Tokio yawned.

"Not right now, okay? Stand up and walk with me to the stage." Tokio nodded and walk with his father towards the stage. There is a little bit of noise among the guess like 'who's that boy?' or 'what the heck that the child doing there' or 'is that Tokiya's little brother?' and many more.

"Yeah! Give some applause for Tokiya Mikagami!!" shouted the MC. Tokiya grab Tokio's hands and they climb the stairs. The room filled with the sounds of screaming and hand clapping.

"Hey, Domon! Hime! Look at that!! Is that Tokio?" asked Recca.

"Yeah, what the heck that Mikagami wanted to do with him at the stage?" says Domon. Yanagi looked at the stage nervously. And get more neurotic when she stared at Fuuko's face. Pale. Fuuko just stood at her place beside Raiha. Unable to speak.

The MC gives the mike to Tokiya. He took it but didn't say anything. Tokio stared at his father, confused.

"Now, we will have some question for the most popular guy in our campus!! Mr. Mikagami, are you ready?"

Tokiya smiled. This is going well, like his plan. And now is the time.

"Ask me"

"Great!! Now, audience!!! Give me some ideas what kind of question that I should ask him!!" Shout the MC. The room filled with the screams in a second.

"Ask when he had a first kiss!"

"His underwear size!"

"His phobia!!"

"His girls type!"

"His boyfriend!!!"

"What's going on here?!!!" screamed Tokio. He's afraid because there are too much people shouted at the room. Tokiya carried him at his one arm to relaxing him. His other hand still handed the mike. Then he brings the mike near his mouth and started to say something.

"Silence!! Behave, can you?!! Okay, if like this, I just want to answer TWO questions!!! More than two, I'll go home!!" Tokiya shouts at his mike. The room gets silenced in a second. "Continue, please." Said Tokiya politely.

"Euh, O………okay." The nervous MC finally got her tongue. Her eyes stared at Tokio who's clutching his father's collar and a good idea rose at her mind.

"Mr. Mikagami, would you like to tell us who's the little boy in your arm?" asked the MC, which followed by the applause from the audience.

Tokiya smiled. He's not angry, actually. This is the question that he waited for. A question about Tokio; the best way to introduce him.

"This child?" asked Tokiya playfully. "Let him answer it!" Tokiya gives the mike to Tokio. The boy took it but he didn't have any idea what kind of things the mike was. He looks at the mike, and then brings it near his mouth, like his father doing before. The hall keeps silence, waiting for his response.

"Father, what is this?" asked Tokio innocently at the mike. The hall went into uproarious mode in a second. All people talking with each other all at once.

"I can't believe!!!"

"Oh, noooo!!! My Tokiya!!!"

"Impossible!"

"You know, I'm the mother of his child."

"Go to hell, liar!!!"

"How can it be?"

"I thought he was a gay!!"

"Does he have any girlfriend?"

"I've never heard that he's married with anyone!!!"

"Yeah, can't believe that he had a wife!!"

"If I not wrong, he's 22 years old, right? It means, when he was 18 he did 'it'!"

Takes more than 10 minutes to waiting for the hall to get silenced. Tokiya smiled at his son. Perfect. This is going well like the way he wans. He could guess what the next question is. The only left question inside each person's head.

"Last question, Mr. Mikagami. I think all of us were waiting for the answer of this question. Now, tell us who the mother of your child is!!" Shout the MC. And once again the air was filled with handclaps and screams.

Fuuko felt her legs lost the strength to stand up.

* * *

"Well, I guess, let him answer the question once more, light up please" Tokiya smirked, after the lights on, he can see everybody's face in the room clearly, and then he turned his head to face his son. "Tokio, can you find where is your mom at this room?"

Fuuko try to hide herself at Raiha's back.

Tokio observed the whole hall with his eyes. Until his eyes reach the point in the dark corner near the bar. He can see his mother and Raiha stands there. Cheerfully, he called his mother without care about the mike at his mouth.

"Mom! Father, mom is over there!! Stand up there with uncle Raiha!! Mom!! Father is looking for you!! Come here!!" Tokio waves his hand to Fuuko.

Everyone turned to look who's the person that Tokio waved his hand for. And the room was filled with the sounds of gasps. Mostly females gasp. Fuuko felt her legs get frozen and she can't move her body. She's just pointed at the floor, unable to lift her head to facing the crowded people. Raiha moved near to Fuuko, embracing her shoulder to give her some strength. People started to have their own comment.

"Yuck! Fuuko Kirisawa?"

"The tomboyish girl? And Mikagami? This world is turning into Armageddon!!"

"She had less beauty than me!"

"Hey, I've heard that Kirisawa Fuuko is Raiha's girlfriend!!"

"Yeah, they live together, so how could it be?"

"Did Raiha know?"

"I think he is. Look at his face! He's not surprise. Besides, the child called his name too, right? Is it some triangle love or what?"

"Is there anybody could give any explain about this?"

Tokiya hide a little grin under his palm. Then he lifted down Tokio and took the mike from Tokio.

"Come on, Fuuko. There's nothing that we could hide anymore. You don't need to hide yourself."

Fuuko felt his body temper rise highly. How could him!! Embarrassed her like that! She can't say or do anything except blinked at Tokiya angrily.

Suddenly, Tokio ran down the stage along stride towards Fuuko. He came and hugging Fuuko's legs.

"Mom!! Mom!!" shouted Tokio happy. Fuuko automatically hugs him back and carry him in her both hands. She was angry, but her temper suddenly disappears when she saw Tokio's innocent smile.

"Tokio." Fuuko kissed him softly at the cheek and smiled at him. Tokiya was right. There is no need for them to hid Tokio anymore. He was her child after all. And Tokiya's child too, even if there is no love between them. And a minute after, she ignores all the flaming comments and she start to plays with Tokio.

Tokiya smiled at them; once again he drew the mike to his mouth and began to spoke,

"He is my child. I tell the truth, he is my child with Kirisawa Fuuko. His name is Tokio, Tokio Mikagami for the complete. And now he's living with me. And for your information, the relationship of Fuuko and Raiha, is a fact. They are lovers."

Raiha smirked. Tokiya is talking too much at this occasion. Unlike usually he was. Too much talked didn't suits him. But Raiha must confess that this is going like Tokiya's calculation since four years ago. Incredible. To calculate the event, which will be held at four years after, nobody can do that except Tokiya. And now Raiha felt a little bit of nervous. He's waiting for Tokiya's next words.

* * *

A/N : Second chapter now ^^. How do you think? Tokio is my original character. And I promise you, this will going to be a Flame of Recca next generation story.  
Feel free to give me any comments or anything that popped out on your minds right now.  
Diamond-Crest


	3. The destination

Disc: Flame of Recca and all original characters belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki.

**Endless Road chapter Three**

* * *

Tokiya holds the mike.

"And now, the questions are over, right? So I have no business anymore at this place. I'll go home, and maybe will never coming here anymore. Thank You and I wish you all wo get a good life afterwards!!"

He gave the mike to the confused MC. Then he walks down and left the stage. He ignores the MC who called his name. He walks towards Fuuko, and Tokio.

He stopped right in front of Fuuko and Raiha. Domon, Yanagi, and Recca move nearer to them. Tokio still carried on Fuuko's arms. Fuuko gazed at Tokiya sharply. But when she opened her mouth to ask Tokiya's explanation, Tokiya beats her to talk.

"Fuuko, Raiha, Domon, Yanagi, and Recca, I have something to tell you all. Would you like to come to my place after the party? Especially you, Fuuko." Tokiya stared at Fuuko. They are nodded. Tokiya looks curious.

"Now Tokio, let's go home." Tokiya lifted both his hands against Fuuko to carried Tokio. No longer, Tokio now on his father's arms.

"We will come after the party." Said Raiha. Tokiya nodded, and then he left.

"Bye-bye, mom!!!" shouted Tokio from his father's shoulder. Fuuko smiled at him and waved her hand.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what's Tokiya's going to tell us?" Fuuko asked Raiha when they walked out of the campus and made their way towards the parking area.

"Uhm, yeah. But I think it's better if you know it directly from Tokiya."

"I think you know something! Why don't you tell me if you know about it?" Fuuko settled herself at Raiha's car.

"I have no rights to broke Tokiya's trust against me. I'm so sorry, Fuuko. But he had told me not to say anything." Raiha smiled and started the engine.

"Oh yeah? Since when did you two become good friends?" Fuuko narrowed her eyes. Raiha didn't answer her; Fuuko let out a sigh then diverts her gaze to the window.

They keep silence all way long until Raiha's car reach Mikagami's house.

* * *

At the front, there is another car. It seems that Recca had come first. The front door is open. Raiha and Fuuko walk through the door.

At the guestroom, they meet Recca, Yanagi, and Domon sat down at the long sofa, and Tokiya sat at the single sofa at the corner of the room. They look tensed. Tokiya saw Fuuko and Raiha with the corner of his eyes.

"We've been waiting for you two," he said politely, "please sit down."

Fuuko and Raiha come in and took a seat at the double sofa.

Tokiya took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"My direction to gather all of you here is to tell about something important. This is about my plan." He stopped for a while. "Raiha, I believed that you didn't open your mouth about this because you're the only one person that I took my trust on."

"Recca, I mean, Enjutsushi-sama."

"Don't call me with that name, its Recca for you."

"Okay, Recca. After all you are the new leader of Hokage clan, so I must call you with 'sama'. I want to apologize, because I can't grant your request to be the vice-leader of the Hokage clan."

"But why? I think the best person to fill the position is only you!! You know, I need you to lead the clan! Besides, as a good swordsman, you could teach the junior ninja at Hokage clan to using sword!! I'm hoping so much that you will help me! You know, I really need so much help because the clan is just proclaimed few months ago. We need the right person to organize this clan. Why wouldn't you help me?"

"I have my own reason, and I'll tell you after this. Yes, I'm a swordsman. But don't forget that Hyoumon Ken only can be passed to one person. Besides, there is another person who could play the sword as good as mine, live in a big organization, so he could organize a group better than me." Tokiya narrows his eyes.

"I'm sure that Raiha could be a good leader to representative your existence if you had any obstacles to lead your clan. Besides, he's the only real ninja in between us, am I right?" Tokiya pointed at Raiha. Recca turned his head to Raiha who chuckled at Tokiya's words, and then he leaned back against his sofa. Probably think of the possibility about Raiha's recruitment.

"Good idea, but I still wanted to know why you rejected this position."

"Yeah. Now I'll tell you." Tokiya take a moment before speaks. Everyone holds their breath. "Me and Tokio. We will not going to stay in Japan anymore."

Everyone except Raiha went into panic mode. Fuuko stands up.

"Nani?! Where do you want to go?! What's your decision with this, Tokiya?!!" Fuuko shouted.

"Maybe you can control yourself, Fuuko? Tokio is asleep, he's tired today and you don't want to disturb his rest, do you?" Tokiya replied calmly.

"Okay! Okay! But can you tell me where do you want to go? You're not doing this to separate Tokio, and me right? But, what is your reason? Are you looking for a good job? Or do you want to start a brand new life? Do you want to runaway from the reality? Or you wanted to…"

"One by one, Fuuko!" Tokiya cuts off Fuuko's words.

"But Tokiya-senpai, I think all of us wanted to know about it too." Yanagi put her arm around Fuuko's shoulder to relaxing her. Domon, not like the always, looking at Tokiya curiously. Only for this time he's looks grew up.

"Okay! I'll explain my reason." Tokiya give up.

"I want to start a new life with Tokio. I want him to have some experience about people in the world. I want him to be able to be a survivor. And Japan is the last choice for him. I know where the right place to train him and that is my destination."

"Where, where is the place?" asked Fuuko.

"Indonesia."

"WHAT?!!"

"Indonesia?! Are you crazy? That place is so far! And I have no doubt that you've known the condition of the country right now! I know you always watch CNN, don't you? I'm not sure that you want to harm yourself and MY child!" Fuuko can't hold her words.

"You can say that because you don't know the factual condition of Indonesia! I choose that country because I'm sure that Tokio will be able to learn much than what he might receive if we stay in Japan." Tokiya replied.

"Emh, Tokiya-senpai, I know this is your decision and we have no rights to disturb, but, I just can't understand why do you choose Indonesia? I mean, if you want to look for exotic Asian's atmosphere to live, I think Philippines or Singapore will be better!"

"Yanagi, I've chose Indonesia as a place where Tokio will grew up and learn. You don't need to worry us. I know how to take care of him and myself. I don't care about any issue, or else. We will go there in a few weeks, and nobody can stop me. I'm not gathering you all to prevent me to go or to hear any comment, am I clear?"

Everybody get silence. They're unable to speak. Tokiya had made his decision. Nobody can stop him.

"When will you go?" Raiha broke the silence.

"Next month."

"So soon?"

"Yeah."

Once again the silence gets around them. Until the clock pointed at 00.30 am. Recca, Domon, and Yanagi get permission to back home. Fuuko stay at Tokiya's house to have a little time with Tokio, and Raiha go back alone to his apartment.

* * *

Tokiya's flight to Indonesia is tomorrow.

Fuuko can't sleep well this night. She rolled her body turn left and right at the bed, but still, she can't sleep. Give up trying, she sat on bed, and turn on the table lamp.

"Fuuko? What's wrong?" asked Raiha when he wakes up because of the light.

"I'm sorry, I made you awoke, but I just can't sleep well tonight." She hugs the pillow and laid her chin. Raiha made a sat position too.

"Are you thinking about tomorrow?" Fuuko nodded slowly. Raiha sighed.

"Well, that is Tokiya's decision. We can't do anything to stop him. Wherever he goes, I know he could take care and protect Tokio. So, stop worry about it."

"I have no doubt that Tokiya would take care of Tokio, but you know that impossible to him to take care of Tokio 24 hours everyday. Tokiya have to work, so who will take care of my child while he goes out for some work? Will he leave Tokio alone at home? Who will pick Tokio from school everyday? Who will cook for him when he's hungry? And if Tokio gets sick, who will take care of him? I can't let it be!!" Fuuko's tears started to down. Raiha soothe her back slowly.

"I believe that Tokiya have a way to solve the problems. He had planned his life since Tokio was born. I know that he will be okay. Don't worry about Tokio. Do you think Tokiya will be a careless human against his own blood? Both of us know that Tokiya loves Tokio very much. He is the only one legal heir of Mikagami's name, and I have no doubt that Tokio will inherit the Hyoumon Ken from his father. That's more than enough for self defense." Raiha wiped Fuuko's tears with his sleeve and hug her. "They will be all right, just relax, and try to sleep, okay?"

Raiha smiled when he realized that Fuuko didn't heard his words. She already fell asleep. Raiha turn off the light and he continued his rest.

* * *

_At the Narita airport, 30 minutes before the departure._

"Finally you go." Recca tapped Tokiya on the shoulder.

"I'll be return home sometimes, when is your marriage?" Tokiya's eyes pointed at Yanagi, who started to blush.

"We're still not sure yet, Tokiya-senpai." Replied the red-faced Yanagi. Tokiya turn his head to Raiha, who looking at Fuuko carried Tokio. Tokiya walked towards Raiha and face him.

"Mm, thank you very much, Raiha."

"What for?" Raiha smiled at him.

"For everything. For your humble heart to forgive me, for your existence to be my friend, for your readiness to help me, take care my secret, and else. Now I must survive to start a new life without you. I hope I will be alright."

"You will. Don't worry."

"When is your marriage with Fuuko?"

"Next year. And I'll use Kirisawa's name after." (Japanese culture allowed husband to use his wife's name)

"We'll come to visit you. Keep in touch with me okay? I'll give you my new address and number as soon as possible." He shook Raiha's hands. And then he left to talk to Fuuko.

"Fuuko." Fuuko try to ignore him while she's playing with Tokio.

"Mom, father is calling you." Fuuko seemed reluctant but finally turn her head to face Tokiya. Their eyes met. But Fuuko quickly turned back to Tokio.

"Tokio, would you like to say goodbye to uncle Domon? He looks like very sad because you will go. There is nobody could accompany him to play Logico anymore." Tokio nodded and left his parents. He come to hugs Domon and tell him that he will remember his uncle Domon always, and Domon tried with all his strength not to cry in front of his little friend.

"Fuuko, I want to talk to you."

"What? What else? Finally you took him away from me! Very distant. My child… Finally you separate us. Now what else you wanted to tell me? His stepmother's name?" Fuuko's tears already down. Then she diverted her eyes to the floor.

"No. Tokio's mother is only you, and it will never change. All I want to talk to you is just to thank you."

"What for?" Tokiya put his hands into Fuuko's shoulders and drew her closer.

"Because you had gave birth of my child. Now I have no reason to force myself to get married in order to pass Mikagami's name. And I want to apologize, for all I did against you. I'm so sorry."

Tokiya laid his head at Fuuko's shoulder for few seconds. Fuuko can't hold her tears running down her cheek.

"Mom? Are you crying? Father? Are you tired?" innocent question from Tokio make them back to reality. Fuuko wiped away her tears and knelt down at Tokio's side.

"No, sweetheart. We just talk to each other." Fuuko hugged Tokio softly. "Tokio, when will I hug you like this anymore?" Fuuko's voice gets soaked. Carrying Tokio in both her arms, she stands up, at Tokiya's side.

"Father, mom looks like so sad, why didn't you hug her like what you do every time I sad? Maybe it will help her." Tokio hugs Fuuko's neck. "Don't cry mom."

"If it will help..." Tokiya lifted his hands and hugged Fuuko and Tokio. For the first time of his life, Tokiya realized that he had a family. He has a son, and a woman who had gave birth of his child even though he doesn't love her, in his hand. So warm. But he knows this is the only chance in his whole life. Tokiya promised to himself that he would never forget the warm feeling when he hugs his 'family'.

He doesn't love Fuuko as a woman, but he loves Fuuko as a friend. Now is the first time for him to be a man completely, and probably the last too. Yanagi and Domon cried when they looked at them. Recca and Raiha just smiled.

Tokiya broke up their hugs when he heard that the flight is no more than 10 minutes to boarding.

"Okay, now this is the time. Tokio, would you say goodbye to everybody." Ask Tokiya.

Fuuko put Tokio down and the boy running towards Recca, Yanagi, Domon and Raiha.

"Goodbye, uncle Recca, uncle Domon, uncle Raiha, and aunt Yanagi!! I'll always remember all of you!" he said innocently. Yanagi hugged him and rubbed his hair.

"Take care of yourself Tokio, always hear your father's words, promise me!"

"Off course auntie!" And then he ran to hug his uncle Domon, who had made flood on the airport's floor with his tears. And the last, he comes to Fuuko.

"Okay, mom, now let's go!"

"But, mom is not going with you." Fuuko shook her head.

"Why not? Father, why mom not going with us?" Tokio looked at his father.

"Tokio, your mom can't leave uncle Raiha; aunt Yanagi, and the others. They will be more sad if she going with us." Tokiya tried to explain.

"What about me? I won't go if mom is not come with us!! I want my mom!"

"No, Tokio, please understand!" Suddenly Fuuko felt a million pinpricks on her heart. Tokio won't go with his father because of her. Tokiya looked at his watch, and once again try to talk to Tokio. But the child, not like the always, still obstinate. And then he started to cry. That wasn't his fault. Every child wants to be with their parents.

Fuuko moved towards Tokio and Tokiya. Then she talks distinctively to Tokio.

"Tokio, listen to me. I don't like if you crying like this, you're a boy. I like an obedient child, and be like that! I'm not going with you but it doesn't mean that we'll never meet anymore. Please listen to me, you'll go very far, so grew up and be a nice boy! Mom will always pray for you every night, okay? So don't cry."

"Yes, I understand." Tokio replied weakly. Still sobbing, he nodded.

"That's my son." Fuuko smiled then she kissed Tokio on his cheek. Next she stands up and kissed Tokiya too. "Take care of my son; I'll never forgive you if there's anything happen to him." Tokiya nodded and smiled to her. Then he grabbed Tokio's hand, waved his hand to the gank, and then left to the plane.

* * *

After one year, both Mikagami back to Japan.  
To attend Fuuko and Raiha's wedding party.  
Tokio still too young to understand about the meaning of the marriage so he didn't ousted any protest or else.  
And the day after, they flew back to Indonesia.

* * *

Ten months later, they return back to Japan again.  
To attend Recca and Yanagi's wedding, and greet Fuuko and Raiha's newborn baby.  
After the time, they never get back.

_To be continued._

A/N: How do you think? The next chapter will be the real next generation story, as Hokage juniors will take the center of the story. The juniors belongs to me though.

Diamond-Crest

* * *


	4. The descendants of Hokage

**Disc: Flame of Recca and the original characters belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki. **

**Endless Road Chapter Four**

* * *

_**16 years later, **_

_Saitama, the urban fringe area,_

A sixteen years old boy ran down the hill with amazing speed. His dark purple hair blew anywhere covered his face. Ordinary people maybe can't see his step. So fast, his body disappeared and changed into shadow. He run towards a girl who standing at the border of the street. And the boy gloriously stopped in a second right in front of the girl who claps her hands.

"Very good, you can be a winner in Olympic!!" shouted the shaggy brown- haired girl.

"Hey, it's cheat! I can't use this technique if I want to get fairly winning!" The boy replied in laugh. There is no gasp in his breath after run like that. There is a drop of sweat at his forehead, the girl see it and she takes a handkerchief out of her purse then she wipes the sweat from the boy's face.

"Thank you!" The dark purple haired boy smiled. He encircled his muscular arm around the girl's shoulder and they walked together down the hill.

"What time is it?" The boy asked. The girl looks at her watch.

"Emm, it's 7 o' clock pm." She replied.

"Oh, no! We promised to go home at six, didn't we?"

"Yes we are, but Tokyo is up to 24 kilometers from this place. If we going there with subway train, it needs more than half an hour to go home!"

"How much time that we need to go there by run?"

"Fifteen minutes, if we run without stop!" The girl smiled.

"Shall we go home by run? I'm afraid my mother will punish me!"

"Are you a young Jounin or what? You're still afraid of your mother?" The girl laughs.

"My mother and yours are different!! She can attack me with various kinds of technique! Don't forget that my father and your father now in Kyoto to get an observation at Hokage's clan in Kyoto! Nobody can protect me from her! I'm sure that your mother must to heal me again!"

"Oh, come on! It's already dark, and we must go home as soon as possible!"

"Okay! I'll show you the speed of Hokage's Junior Jounin!!!" The boy smirked.

"Don't forget, I'm the leader of Hokage's Junior Kunoichi, do not ever underestimate my speed!" They made a position.

"Go!!!!!" the boy shouted. And they bodies changed into black shadow. They run faster than bullet. Leaving some dusts and footprints behind.

Tokyo, fifteen minutes later,

"Fiuuh!!" The dark purple haired boy take a deep breathe in front of the big house. The girl's house.

"Come in, let's have some water!" the girl invited him. He nodded and then followed the girl. Using Uzuregakure technique, they tried to move secretly towards the kitchen to get water from the dispenser. But unfortunately, one-steps more to reach the kitchen…

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" a boy's voice comes from their back. They jumped. A boy stands behind them. Smirk. And then he shouts.

"Moooommm!!!! Ranki and Arashi are here!!!!!"

"Enki!!! Stop that!!!" The girl named Ranki screamed. But it's too late. A second after, there are two women stand at the kitchen's door. One woman wear a kimono and the other one wear a jeans and white T-Shirt.

"ARASHI!!!!" screamed the woman who wore T-Shirt. She put her arms on her hips. Her face looked horrible.

"Mom?!!! What are you doing here?" The dark purple haired boy named Arashi get surprised when he saw his mother. The purple haired woman walked towards him.

"What am I doing here? That's not your business! But you have to explain what YOU are doing so you back home late!!" She faced her son. "Do you think your auntie and I not worry about you two? Now your father is not at home so nobody can give you any protects against me!!!"

"Oh, Fuuko! Come on, don't be too strong to your son!" said the brown haired woman who wear kimono. She smiled to Fuuko. "Just make sure that they will never do this anymore!" She pointed at the two teenagers who gazed at the floor.

"Just believe them. Arashi, Ranki, promise us that you two will never do this anymore, would you?" Yanagi asked them. The teenagers quickly nodded.

"Good. Now you two must be hungry, right? Let's have a dinner together!" Yanagi invited them all to the dining room to have a dinner.

"Enki! How could you betray us!!" shouted Ranki angrily at the living room after the dinner.

"Yeah, I almost get a heart attack when I heard my mother's voice!!" Arashi pouted. The purple haired boy lies on the big sofa. The boy called Enki just grinned.

"Let it be! I do that for my revenge because you two didn't ask me to join!"

"That because I know your schedules today is training to find out your fire's form! Remember, Otousan told you not to go anywhere because you have to get enough exercises!!!" Ranki moved closer to her brother to kick him. But Enki avoids her.

"I've done my exercises! And it was ended up with big fail! I hate it so I must find something funny to get back my mood! And then I heard that aunt Fuuko come here and get mad because you two come back late. When I want to steal some chocolate from the refrigerator, I found you two used Uzuregakure to move, so I called mom!" Once again the evil grin comes out from the black haired boy's face.

"Failed, huh?! Unbelievable, you are the next Enjutsushi?! I can't imagine how Hokage clan's condition in the future!" Ranki pouted. But Enki just laughs.

"Uhm, the next question is how can I believe that you two are twins? You're never at peace! Oh, my!" Arashi ousted his comments, and closed his mouth quickly when he saw two shuriken flying towards him; he caught it with his bare hands. "Hey!!! What are you doing? Do not using shuriken in house!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Shout the fifteen years old-twins together at the same time.

"Arashi, let's go home now!" Fuuko called her son. One second later, Arashi stand up besides her. They excused themselves to Yanagi and her children. Then they walked together to reach their house not far from there.

"Arashi, actually where have you been?" Fuuko asked her son as they walked to their home. She looks at his face curiously. The dark purple haired boy lifted up his face.

"I'm so sorry mom. Ranki and me is just trained our ninjutsu, but we forget about the time. We went to Saitama, and needs fifteen minutes to run home."

"So, you're run from Saitama to Tokyo? Well, you must be tired now. Okay, after this, take a bath and go to sleep. I'll massage your feet if you want." Fuuko rubs her son's hair and smiled at him. Arashi smiled too.

"Thank you mom! Our house is near from here, so let's have a run competition!!" said Arashi cheerfully. Fuuko just smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'll be the loser if I take your challenge! I'm not your equal in speed! You must challenge uncle Kaoru or your father to do this!" but Arashi didn't care. He grabbed Fuuko's arm and pulled her to force her to run.

* * *

Next Sunday,

Raiha sit down at the sofa in the guestroom and read the newspaper. After married with Fuuko, he used Kirisawa name as his family's name. Ten months later they have a child named Kirisawa Arashi. The means of Arashi is storm.

Arashi have dark purple hair. Like Raiha. And dark blue eyes like Raiha too. But his face reflects his mother. The child was trained to be a good ninja since he was kindergarten. As the descendant of the Hokage leaders, Arashi now have a responsibility as the leader of Hokage's Junior Shinobi or Hokage's young male's ninja.

Arashi is a good friend of Hanabishi Enki and Hanabishi Ranki. Recca's twin children. Enki is the candidate of the next Enjutsushi because he has the power to control fire like his father. The means of Enki is 'Fire Energy'. Everybody said that he looks like Recca when he was at the same age as Enki. He has black hair like Recca, a little bit different with his twin sister, Ranki. Unlike her father or her twin brother, she have long brown hair with shaggy style, she looks like her mother, Yanagi. She was a good kunoichi after all. Ranki is the leader of Hokage's Junior Kunoichi or Hokage's young female's ninja.

There are some leaders of Hokage's clan. Recca is the main leader of Hokage's clan. Raiha is the vice leader of the clan. They are the true 'Hokage' level of the clan.

_(For notes: I borrowed this level in ninja's clan from Naruto. First, the low-level ninja called __Genin__; Genin is a predicate for young ninja under fifteen years old or the new cadet of ninja academy. Second, the mid-level ninja called __Chuunin__, the predicate for teenager ninja. Third, the high-level ninja called __Jounin__, Jounin is a predicate for strongly trained ninja, and most of them are adults, but Arashi, Enki and Ranki had been reach this level.. Fourth, the leader-level ninja called __Hokage__ (I don't know if there any link between this 'Hokage' with Nobuyuki Anzai's Hokage, but I think Nobuyuki-sensei just wanted to tell us that Hokage ninja is the 'best' clan among the others clan such as Iga-clan, Kouga-clan, or Fuuma-clan. ^_~!) Hokage is the highest level.)_

Raiha's peaceful rest is broken as his son rushed out suddenly from the living room. Arashi stood up in front of Raiha, grabbed his father's hands and pulled him to stand up.

"Arashi? What's going on?" asked Raiha confused. But Arashi just trying to hide himself at his father's back using Kannongakure techniques (ninja techniques to hide).

"Arashi!" No longer, Raiha knows what caused his son's face looks like in horror mode. Fuuko run towards him with a plate at her hands.

"Hey, hey! What's happen? Fuuko, calms down!" Raiha tried to calm his wife.

"Where is Arashi?! He didn't eat his Katayaki today!" Fuuko handed up a plate of Katayaki (a very hard rice crisp chips). Raiha looked at the plate. There is only one Katayaki at the plate, but he knows exactly why his son avoided the food.

"Oh, Katayaki? Come on Arashi, did you say that you wanted to be a great ninja? You must eat Katayaki to make your weight stable." Raiha smiled and turned back his head. Slowly, Arashi appear from his back.

"I don't want to eat it! It's very hard! I'll get my teeth broken if you force me to eat it!" He pouted at the Katayaki.

"That's why you need a wooden hammer to shatter it." Raiha handed a little wooden hammer to Arashi. "I ate at least five Katayaki everyday when I was a Genin."

Sighed, Arashi took the hammer and begin to shatter his Katayaki. He shattered it until the rice crisp chips form change to a rice powder.

* * *

At night, Raiha decided to talk with Fuuko.

"Fuuko, still remember Tokiya?" Raiha asked his wife. Fuuko is sitting down on the bed and facing her husband.

"Yes, off course! Why?"

"Did you miss…Tokio?"

"Yes I did. But I know he'll be okay with his father." Fuuko sighed. She closed her eyes to remember her son's face. "He must be grown up to be a handsome person like his father. This year he will be 21 years old."

"Do you think they'll return to Japan?"

"I don't know. It's been so long since we have the latest news from them. And then we never hear any news about them. Hey, why did you ask that question?"

"Nada. Let's go to sleep!" Raiha pulled the blanket and covered himself.

* * *

Everything goes to normal. Their daily life is perfect. Arashi, Ranki and Enki still endure their routine schedules together. School, practice, teach the young ninja, playing, teasing each other, and else.

They live into two worlds. The ninja's life and ordinary teenager's life. From the outside, Arashi, Ranki and Enki look like ordinary teenagers. They wear the most fashionable cloth, goes to mall, watch movie, and else, but in the inside, they are a high-level ninja.

Three times at week, Arashi teach the young ninja at Hokage dojo. As a young Jounin, he was able to teach. Ranki and Enki always do the same. Ranki teach the young kunoichi or females' ninja. Actually they just represented their parents, but their skill is good enough to fulfill the position.

Enki often trained by Recca or Kurei. As the next Enjutsushi, he must be able to know the form of his own fire. Since Kurei didn't married with anyone, he's the only one candidate to be the next leader of Hokage clan. Everybody could guess that he lived in suffer when his uncle Kurei back to Japan once for a month.

The teens didn't handle any madougu yet. Ninja techniques were enough for them, for this time. Their parents decided not to give any madougu until they reach the qualification to be a Senior Jounin. But they received the knowledge about kinds of madougu and how to use it from their 'young grandma', Kagerou.

* * *

_One peaceful day…_

"Arashi!" Ranki called him when he polished up his Shinobi Gatana at his room. Arashi lifted his face and he faced two shadow appeared in front of him.

"Ranki, Enki? What? I'm busy!" Enki just grins. He pulled Arashi's arm.

"Come on! We've been observed our warehouse! There are many interesting items there! We know that you'll like it."

"Okay, I'll come with you!" Arashi smiled and then join them.

Ten minutes later, at Hanabishi's warehouse.

"Errgghh!! There are many dusts here!" Enki grumbled when he slapped off spider from his hair. Arashi coughed then he blew the dust from the top of a box that he found at the corner of the warehouse. He opened it and he saw some album photos inside.

"Hey, look at this! I found some old album photos!" he called the twins. They move closer to him. Arashi bring out the box from the warehouse and cleaning it. Then he put some albums. They opened the album together.

"Wooww!! Look at this! Is this our parent's picture when they was at the same age like us, isn't it?" Ranki blinked her brown eyes.

"Look! Look! Is that our father?" Enki pointed at a picture, which displayed Recca and Raiha together. "And this is uncle Kaoru with his Kougon Anki! From the date of the picture, this photo was taken 24 years a go!! It means uncle Kaoru at this picture was still 12 years old!!" he was so excited.

"Hey, this is uncle Kurei!" Ranki handed a picture of Kurei. "Hey, do you know the story about 'Ura Butou Satsujin'?" She asked the boys. They nodded.

"Uhm, yeah. I've heard it from my mother. The heroic story where Hokage team wins the tournament against uncle Kurei, isn't it? If I not wrong, there are five members at Hokage team." Arashi replied.

"Look at this one! See? I think this is the picture of the five members of Hokage!" Ranki showed them a picture which displayed five young people showed their happiness after win the tournament. "Do you remember them one by one?"

"As the descendant of Hokage, off course I know them!" Arashi pointed his fingers at the photo. "This is uncle Domon, with his Kuchibashou, Recca-sama, my mother with Fuujin, uncle Kaoru with Kougon Anki, and this man………" he stopped for a while.

"He's Tokiya Mikagami! The wielder of Ensui, one of the most powerful madougus." Enki cuts Arashi's words. "We never met him. I heard from my father that he moved to Indonesia with his son, I forget who his son's name is, and they never back to Japan since 16 years ago!!"

"I've heard about him from my father too, he said that Tokiya Mikagami is one of the most powerful people at Hokage clan. He's a high rank fighter and clever. And my father told me that he was a master of Hyoumon Ken. A very amazing sword technique which can only be passed to one person! May I look at the picture?" Arashi took off the photo from Ranki's hand. The photo displayed Tokiya Mikagami holds his Ensui.

Ranki steal back the photo from Arashi's hand.

"Well, if only he's not too old right now. He's so good looking, you know! Blue eyes, silvery long hair, nice jaw line, he's cute!!" Ranki smiled at the picture and blushes a little. Enki and Arashi get a sweat drop.

"Ignore her! Let's continue!" Enki took another album. "Hey, this is the picture taken 17 years a go. They looks a little bit more grew up." Arashi and Ranki moved near him to see the pictures.

"Yeah! This is the picture of our parents!" Ranki pointed at the picture, which showed Recca, Yanagi, Raiha and Fuuko together.

"Hey, I can't open this page!" Enki tried to open two page of the album which stuck each other, so difficult. Arashi helped him. No longer, they separate the pages but two pictures fall from the album. Ranki took them.

"Uhm! It's must be Tokiya Mikagami and his son!" she gazed at the photo which displayed Tokiya Mikagami carried a little boy at his hands. They smiled. The little boy looks no older than five years old. Ranki could guess easily that he was Tokiya's son because the boy's looks and Tokiya's looks were similar. They share the same fair skin and same silvery hair, but Tokiya's hair is long and the boy's hair is short, same face look, but their eyes colours are different. If Tokiya's eyes are blue, the boy's eyes are light purple. "This boy's eye-colour reminds me to aunt Fuuko." She whispered. She looks at another photo. And then she gasped.

"Th…This…!" she shook her head and look at the picture once again to make sure that she's not wrong. But the photo's still displayed the same object.

"Doushite, Ranki?" Arashi turned to her and took the photo from Ranki's hand. A second later his face changed into surprised mode. He raised his eyebrow. He clutched the photo tightly. His body shivered.

"What its means?" his voice arose. Ranki shook her head. Enki come to them and look at the photo in Arashi's hand from his back. He blinked for a seconds.

The photo displayed Tokiya Mikagami, the silver haired boy, and Fuuko Kirisawa together. They hold each other.

_To be continued_

* * *

A/N : The Junior Hokage belongs to me. The ninja-leveling system belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Thank you for reading. I love you all.


	5. The return of Mikagami

**Disc: Flame of Recca and its original characters belong to Anzai Nobuyuki, the juniors were belong to me.**

**Endless Road Chapter Five

* * *

  
**

"I want to know the story about this!!" Arashi stands up and sped up towards Hanabishi house. "I know Recca-sama will have a good explanation for this! What the heck my mother's doing at this picture!! They are looks like a 'happy family'! I can't accept it!!" He shouted angrily.

Ranki and Enki try to do their best to stop the short-tempered Arashi.

"Arashi! Calm down!" Enki snapped him. He grabbed Arashi's arm and pulled him to the terrace. He forced Arashi to sit on the chair.

"Be patience! Maybe it's not like your thought! Don't judge your mother just from the photo!" Enki turned his head to Ranki, who carried the box full of albums at her hands. Enki put one album and open it. "Let's see another album! Maybe we can found some photos which had any link to that one, and could give better explanation about it!"

Arashi sighed. But he took another album and opened it impatiently. Suddenly he froze. Ranki moved closer him to know what photos that make him act like that. And she gasps.

"Oh!" The girl closed her mouth with her hand. Enki heard her gasp and quickly turned his head to see them. He saw Arashi's just silence but his face was angry. Enki took off the album and he saw some pictures that made him shiver.

The pictures show Fuuko with the silver haired boy. Some pictures of Fuuko, the child and Tokiya. Picture of Tokiya and the child, Fuuko at bed carried a baby with Tokiya, Tokiya carried a baby. A little boy learns to walk with Fuuko helping him, Fuuko hugged a three years old boy at his birthday party, and many more. Most of the picture showed Fuuko, Tokiya, and the child together. A happy family, for everyone can see.

"I can't believe! I smell something strange here! Why did my mother…!" Arashi can't continue his words. He buried his face at his hands. "Masaka…damn!"

"Arashi…" Ranki hugged him to made Arashi calm down. She looks at her twin. "Maybe we should ask Otousan, Enki?" asked her. Enki nodded slowly.

"But I'm afraid that he won't tell us. Adult people usually have their own secret. And they never let us to know." He sighed.

"But he must! I need to know! What's my mother's relationship with Tokiya Mikagami? All I know is only that my mother never married with anyone except my father!" Arashi screamed but it stopped by Enki's slap.

"I said, calm down!! We have no doubt that aunt Fuuko is never married with anyone else but uncle Raiha!! But these pictures are taken 17 years ago! Both of us aren't born yet, so we have no information about that! Come on; don't be so negative to your own mother!! Maybe they have taken pictures together as a friend!!"

"Oh yeah? Why we don't find any pictures of them with Yanagi-okusama? Or maybe with somebody else? Three are too much for this case, you know?" Arashi smirked bitterly. Taking deep breath, he asked Enki.

"Enki, you're the person who knows about Hokage more than us. You know the history about old Hokage since 400 years ago, and the new Hokage, you know about the member of Hokage clan one by one, and you know very well about our leaders"

"So?"

"I want to ask you…" Arashi's voice was calm. But his eyes still shows anger mode.

"Spill out. Is it about The Hokage leaders?" Enki raise his eyebrows, waiting.

"Who is Tokiya Mikagami's wife?"

Enki get silence for a moment. Ranki holds her breath. Wait for Enki's answer. But she doubts Enki could give any answer. The story about Tokiya Mikagami is a rare story. Recca often tell them the story about the Ura Butou Satsujin tournament in the past. About five members of the team, off course included. But they prefer to hear the story directly from the members themselves. Like Fuuko, Domon, or Kaoru. They never met Tokiya Mikagami so they didn't know the details about who's him.

The four members, except Tokiya Mikagami, now are the leaders of Hokage's clan, Recca as the highest leader as Enjutsushi, and Raiha from Uruha as the vice-central leader. The others leads Hokage clan at some place in a whole Japan, such as Ishijima Domon as Hokage leader at Akita, Koganei Kaoru with his wife Morikawa Ganko as Hokage leaders at Kyushu, Kurei Mori as the leader of International Hokage, et cetera. But the central Hokage basically in Tokyo, at Recca's hand.

Tokiya Mikagami is a mysterious person. The Hokage teens never met him. All they know is Mikagami Tokiya was one of the most powerful and strongest people at Hokage team. He's not only analytical and persuasive, but also great at battle. Tokiya Mikagami always uses Ensui, one of the high level madougu. And the last information about him is that he moved to Indonesia with his son, must be the child in photos, 17 years ago.

No explanations about the mother of the child, or Mikagami's wife. Maybe she died when gave birth of the child, or divorced or else, they don't know. But if he had a wife, why there is no any photo about his wife, or at least their wedding pictures?

Enki shook his head slowly. His eyes pointed at the floor.

"I don't know. I've never heard that he was married with someone…"

"Oh, great! Now, no reason to holds me ask Recca-sama!" Arashi stand up and grabbed the album. He walked with his highest speed to go upstairs. He wants to meet Recca-sama, the leader of Hokage clan.

Ranki face her twin.

"Have you told him our parents had gone to uncle Kurei's mansion in Quebec for a week?"

* * *

"Kuso!" grumbled Arashi at his room. He can't ask anything since Recca-sama hasn't back to Japan yet. He's too reluctant to ask his parents. But he felt peevishly.

Arashi have no doubt that his parents are in love each other. And he loves his family too, but why the photos do exist? It seems that his mother is not only belongs to him! He can't accept if his mother…

Arashi bumped his head at the pillow.

"Maybe I should shut my mouth, as long as there is nothing happen to my family, I'll be calm down and pretend to didn't know anything!" he talked to himself, and then fallen into undreamed sleep.

* * *

_Two months later,_

Raiha took a cup of tea and sipping it in a minute. In front of him, Fuuko sit down quietly. Raiha took a deep breath before talk.

"Don't you think now is the time to tell him?" he started.

"To tell who and what?" Fuuko stared her eyes at Raiha.

"Tell Arashi about…his brother, Tokio?"

"How?"

"Emh, call him here and talk with him, I guess…"

"Not that easy, Raiha." Fuuko replied coldly. "Do you think its okay for him if we told him that he has an older brother whom he never knew?" She shook her head. "Why?" Raiha sighed.

"Just to anticipate, if they return to Japan, so Arashi won't get over-reacted or else with his brother's existence. Even they are not brothers from one father; they have link of blood from you."

"I appreciate your reason, but have you ever thinking about Arashi's thoughts against me if he knows that his mother have another child with another man that I never married to? I can't bear it." Fuuko held up her hands at front. Gesturing her husband that she will not going to talk more.

Once again Raiha took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he stands up. "Okay, we can postpone this talk until the certain time or until Arashi has been grew up enough to know the story." He decided. He smiled softly to Fuuko. And he left to work.

* * *

_Two weeks later,_

The doorbell rang. Arashi opened it.

And he saw a tall, very handsome silver haired young man stand in front of the door. He wore a light blue polo shirt, with black denim jacket, and black trousers.

"Donata desu ka?" Arashi asked him. He remembers the looks of this man but he can't find the memories about who's him. The silver haired young man looks at Arashi's face with his light purple eyes, which half covered by his silver hair and smiled.

"Sumimasen ga, kore wa Kirisawa no uchi desu ka?" he asked Arashi. Arashi just nodded. But his mind worked hard to remember where is he saw this man's face. Is he a model of some sort of magazine? Maybe he had seen him at the tube? Or at Ranki's wallet? Photos of some good looking guys always find their way into her wallet.

"I want to meet Kirisawa Raiha, and my mother. Are they at home?"

"Excuse me? Yes, Kirisawa Raiha is at home, but I have no idea about your mother. I mean, at this home only three people live here, my father, my mother and I." Arashi felt his heart throbbed with uneasiness while his eyes met the young man's light purple eyes.

The silver haired man smiled again at him.

"I have no doubt that my mother's here. This is Kirisawa's house, right? So Kirisawa Fuuko must be living here."

Arashi felt his heart beat getting faster. _It can't be…no, it can't be!_

He put a name card from his pocket and gives it to Arashi. The younger boy took the card with his shivered hand and read it.

**Mikagami Tokio**

Arashi's legs lost their strength to stand up. Now he remembers who the guy in front of him is. Mikagami Tokio. He must be the son of Mikagami Tokiya. The silver haired boy at the photos they found at Hanabishi's warehouse a couple of months a go. The little boy carried on Fuuko's hands. What the heck he's doing here?!

"Who is the guest, Arashi?" Fuuko's voice comes from Arashi's back. Make him back to reality. He turned his body to see his mother's reaction and moved to the border of door side to make way for her.

Fuuko stand up and froze for a moment. It looks like she can't believe who's the person in front of her. But a seconds later a wide smile blooms at her face.

The silver haired man smiled back at Fuuko. "Mom…!" The young man called her.

"TOKIO!!!" Fuuko screamed at him and then she hugged Tokio tightly in motherly way. Tokio hugged her back heartily. "I miss you Tokio!! Where've you been? I miss you so much! Kamisama! Is this a dream?!" Fuuko cried in happiness when they broke their hugs.

"I miss you too, mom! It's hard to survive for years without you! And finally we're back to Japan! How long I've been waiting for the chance to meet you again!" Tokio grabbed his mother's hand tightly.

No longer, Raiha come out to see what noise in front of the house is. And he surprised when he sees Tokio.

"Tokio?! Are you Tokio? Oh my! You have been grown up! I can't believe you are the little boy that I carried at one hand 17 years ago! Are you by yourself? Where is your father?" Raiha greets him.

"Oh! My father now is at uncle Recca's residence. We've just arrived here this morning. We went to aunt Mifuyu's grave first, and then I decided to visit you!"

And suddenly he remembers something.

"Uncle Raiha, the boy that I have just met few minutes ago here, is that your son?" Tokio asked him.

"You mean, Arashi?" Raiha turned his head around to find the boy.

"He's just going outside when I hugged mom, so, I have a little brother? And his name is Arashi?" Tokio look at Raiha's face, which suddenly changed into curious. And get back to normal at five seconds.

"Let him be, he'll be back at evening, now let's come in and tell us about your life at Indonesia!" Raiha tapped Tokio's shoulder and invited him to in.

Arashi had gone.

* * *

Arashi ran as fast as he could. To Hanabishi's house. He wanted to meet Ranki and Enki. They must to know that his suspicion was proof. He must talk with Recca-sama and ask him about who Mikagami Tokiya is and what his relationship against his mother is. About who's Mikagami Tokio and why did he called Fuuko, 'mom'?!!

A minutes later he reach Hanabishi's house. Ignoring the servant who telling him that Recca now having a guest, he jumps to the guest room.

"Recca-sama!!! Please tell me about who is Mikagami Tokiya!!" screamed Arashi, at the same time he battered the door to opened it. Recca, and Yanagi were gasped at his act. Without looking around him, Arashi walk towards Recca, and knelt down in front of him.

"Recca sama! Please, tell me about him!!" Arashi bowed to Recca.

"About who? What's happen to you, Arashi? Hey, lift up your head!!" Recca ask him surprisingly. Arashi lifted up his face.

"About Mikagami Toki…" his words cut off when he saw a man who sat at Recca's side. His eyes met the freezing stare from the man's piercing blue eyes.

"Why don't you ask me directly? I'm sure that I know about him more than anyone in the world." the man said coldly.

Arashi felt his body lost the strength to survive, he shivered and froze. His mouth and tongue were muted. The cold sweat started down on his forehead. His eyes blinked. And with his last energy he whispered.

"Mi…Mikagami Tokiya…?!"

_to be continued,_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	6. The son of Mikagami and Kirisawa

Endless Road  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes. I was borned with that name. I'm glad because you know who am I even if I didn't know who you are. Pleasure!" Tokiya replied Arashi with his cold voice. Still shivered and grogily, Arashi tried to hang up in front of him. Once again he looked at the man who sat in front of him.  
  
Tokiya Mikagami. The last person of Hokage team that he never know directly. The most mysterious man. Now in front of him. Even his age now is nearly 40, but he still looks younger. He still have his long silver hair, a little shorter than when he was young. There is no any wrinkle at his face. His body still vigorous. And his way to sat was perfect and elegant. His face-look is very similar with the young man that Arashi met just a minute a go in front of his house.  
  
"Why did you looked at me like that?" Tokiya's question make Arashi back to earth. Quickly he bowed his head, undared to look at those blue piercing eyes again.  
  
"I...anou..." Arashi can't uttered any words. He felt the atmosphere around him suddenly get chilly.  
  
"Who is this boy, Recca?" Tokiya asked Recca who still confused with Arashi's act.  
  
"He is the son of Fuuko and Raiha. The last time you saw him is when you're last trip to Japan 16 years ago. When you attended our wedding party. He's just borned. Do you remember?" Recca answered him. Tokiya nodded once.  
  
"Oh I see. So you're Kirisawa Arashi?" Tokiya asked Arashi.  
  
"Ha...Hai!"Arashi answered it nervously.  
  
"You've said that you wanted to know about Mikagami Tokiya, so what do you want to know about me?" Tokiya still stared at him.  
  
"Wa... watashi wa...go...gomen nasai, Mikagami-sama! I... I did such a foolish act in front of you, I..." Arashi still bowed. He never felt like this before. A very high impression come from this man. There's something on this man that made him respect. Or just afraid, maybe?  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't be so hesitate! Actually what do you want to know, Arashi? This is the person that you want to ask me about, right? Why don't you ask him?" Recca stand up and walking towards Arashi. He tapped Arashi's shoulder. "Come on, lift your head." But Arashi didn't moved a bit.  
  
Tokiya sighed. He knows exactly that the boy will never dare to ask him directly. So he stand up and ask Yanagi where is the toilet.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, at Enki's room.  
  
"What?! How can you do such a foolish act like that right in front of him?!!" Ranki screamed at Arashi.  
  
"Egh! Have you met him?! I feel my body get stiff when I see his eyes!"  
  
"Yes, we have to met him. But we didn't talk too much, Otousan just introduce us and then he command us to go, well, adults talk!" Enki joined them to speak.  
  
"This is my worse day! Do you still remember the photos that we found a couple of months ago?" Arashi grumbled. The twins nodded.  
  
"The photo which displayed something that made you angry?"  
  
"What else?! Do you remember the little boy who my mother's carried at her hand?" The twins nodded again, waiting for Arashi's next sentences. From his face, the twins could guess that must be there's something with the object of the photo.  
  
"The silvery haired little boy does really EXIST!!! His name is Mikagami Tokio. He came to my house this afternoon, looking for my mother, gave me his namecard, and when he saw my mother, he called her 'MOM'!!!" Arashi screamed in angry. He struck the table in front of him with heavy blow. "I can't believe it! So I ran here, my decision is to ask Recca-sama about Mikagami Tokiya, and who knows that I would be so 'lucky' like this? Facing the person directly!!" he buried his face at his hands. "Kuso!! Shimatta darou!! I just can run away from the guest room when he asked aunt Yanagi where the toilet was! I think he did it because of purpose! He feel pity against me!"  
  
"What's your dream last night?"  
  
WHACK!! Enki got whacked at his face.  
  
"Enki! This is not the certain time to tease! We have to looking for the information about Tokiya Mikagami, and his relationship against aunt Fuuko!" Ranki warned her twin brother.  
  
"Yeahyeahyeah!!! So, Mikagami Tokio came to your place, and he looking for his mother. And then you found out that his mother is your mother too. So if we look at this problem from the positive side, we could say that he is your bro... "  
  
"ENKI!! Just tell me if you had been worldweary right now, and I'll help you to die!!!" Arashi can't held his anger. 30 seconds later Enki get a cellotape at his mouth.  
  
"Arashi, there is no way else except ask them directly. You must ask your parents about this. We can't give any possibly answer about this problem because we don't know about the details! Maybe this is a big secret that our parents unwilling us to know! But you have the rights to know. Come on, please, don't be so upset." Ranki flattered him.  
  
"Heh heh! I'm facing two Mikagami today, how can I'm not upset? Have you see Tokio Mikagami?" Arashi glared at her.  
  
"No, but my mother told me that Tokiya Mikagami and his son will stay here tonight. She got the guestbedroom prepared for two. I could guess that Mikagami Tokio will come here tonight, so we could see him. My parents haven't see him yet."  
  
"Oh, great. I wonder how is your reaction if you see him!" Arashi grumbled.  
  
"Why? Is he handsome?" Ranki asked Arashi excitedly. Arashi narrowed his eyes to Ranki and pouted.  
  
"Just look at Tokiya Mikagami with shorter hair. Then wondering his form 20 years younger, and changing his eye colour into light purple! All stupid girls will be fall in swoon if they look at him!!!"  
  
"Oh! He must be very handsome!!" the girl closed her eyes and smiled. Blushed a little and then she giggles. Arashi get more neurotic with her act.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
At Kirisawa's residence, 21.00 pm  
  
After having a dinner together,  
  
"Mom, uncle Raiha, I think I must go now. It's been late, I'm afraid to losing my way to uncle Recca's house." Tokio permitted to go.  
  
"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Fuuko asked him. Tokio shook his head.  
  
"We have decided that this night we'll stay at uncle Recca's house and tomorrow we'll find a new mansion or house, then prepare our immigrations documents." Tokio explain to her.  
  
"So, you'll return to Japan and stay here from now?" Raiha asked Tokio, and he nodded. "well, I'll drive you there. Let's go."  
  
Then Tokio and Raiha left to Hanabishi's residence by Raiha's car.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Five minutes later they reach Hanabishi's house.  
  
Raiha pushed the bell. The gate was opened by a servant and they came in. Raiha go ahead Tokio to search for Tokiya. And Tokio come alone to the house. He's just reach the front door when he saw a shaggy brown haired girl there.  
  
"Hajimemashite, boku wa Mikagami Tokio desu. An'ta wa Hanabishi Recca no musume, ka?" Tokio asked Ranki politely. He smiled at her. Ranki blushed.  
  
"Hai, watashi wa Hanabishi Ranki. Doozo, ohairi kudasai." She replied him with softly voice. She never see a man as cool as him! And she gasps when Tokio reach her hand and kiss it.  
  
"It's my pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady like you." Ranki could guess that her face is getting red. Kamisama! This man is sooooo gentle! Or rather playboy? But Ranki didn't care about it! This is the first time for her to have a man who act so gentle against her! Unfortunately, Enki came and broke the wonderful nuance!!  
  
"Oh! You must be Mikagami Tokio, right? Let me introduce myself, I'm Hanabishi Enki. Her twin brother. Let's coming in!" Enki showed his usually grin and invited Tokio to enter their house. Tokio just smiled and nodded, then he followed Enki. And Ranki swear that she'll kick her brother for his- not-on-the-right-time arrives!  
  
Enki take Tokio to the guestroom, where the senior Hokage gather. No longer he stepped outside the room, left them talked each other. Ranki waiting for Enki at the path.  
  
"Ranki? What are you doing here?" Enki asked his twin sister. Ranki pulled his hands and drew him closer. She put her finger at her mouth.  
  
"Shhh!!! Don't be noisy! Do you want to help Arashi or not?! We must find out the relationship between aunt Fuuko and Mikagami Tokiya. Why don't you using Uzuregakure to hear their talk! Maybe we can get some information!" she tell him her plan. Enki nodded and he jumped to the rooftop to sabotage the talk between the senior Hokage.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Tokiya, I've heard from Tokio that both of you will stay in Japan. Is it true?" Raiha look at Tokiya, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Yes we do. Tomorrow I'll go to get our immigrations documents. Raiha, would you like to accompany Tokio to find a place for us? A mansion, or house, or else. I know that you've known exactly what kinds of place that I like." Tokiya stared back at Raiha.  
  
"Okay. No problem." Raiha smiled at his friend. Then he looked at Tokio. "what about Tokio's lesson? Are you going to transferred to Toudai or... ?"  
  
"I've been graduated, uncle Raiha. By accelerated class at University of Indonesia, Management faculty." Tokio tell Raiha.  
  
"That's good. What are you doing at Indonesia, Tokiya?" Recca asked Tokiya.  
  
"Oh, I'm an IBO. Independent Business Owner. Now I have my freedom of time and finance. Indonesian people have such a very good prospect in the future. I like to be their business partner. And Tokio's ability in management was helped me so much." Tokiya explained them.  
  
"Wow, you're such a businessman, Tokiya-senpai! Now what would you do after this? And will Tokio have some education more?" Yanagi asked them while she poured some tea at Tokiya's empty cup.  
  
"Maybe I'll continue my business here? I have time" Tokiya took the cup and sipped the tea. Suddenly he felt something.  
  
"If like that, would you like to join us to..." before Recca could finished his sentences, Tokiya took his finger at mouth.  
  
"Raiha, may I borrow your katana? I know you bring it." Tokiya offered his hand. Raiha took off his katana from his back and handed it to Tokiya.  
  
"What for?" Tokiya just silence, but he pointed his finger at the rooftop. And a second later he stabbed the wooden rooftop by the tip blade of Raiha's katana.  
  
"I know you're there, spies!" he yelled at the rooftop. Suddenly there is a strange noisy from the rooftop. He smiled at the confused Recca and Yanagi.  
  
"Maybe just a rat!" then he bring the katana back to Raiha.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Chigau!! His sense is very strong! I've used my best way to do Uzuregakure perfectly! But he could sense that I'm listening their talks right above!" Enki grumbled at his sister when he showed his cloth which broken at the shoulder because Tokiya's stab. "I almost died, if the katana stabbed the 'right' place!"  
  
"We can't underestimate him! After all he is one of Hokage's most powerful person, so we must be careful against him!" Ranki touched Enki's shoulder to check if there's any injured at him.  
  
"Do you think we will challenge him to fight?! I don't want to do it! It's crazy and I still want to enjoy my life!" Enki pout at her then he change his cloth.  
  
"Who said that?! I mean, you must take care of your mouth in front of him, besides, we'll try to find out anything about him, right? I wouldn't do such a foolish act like Arashi! So think about how to make him open his mouth?!"  
  
"Why don't you ask Mikagami Tokio?!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tokio walked along the path. He's getting bored with the senior Hokage. Adults often talk too much, there is no need for him to hear them so he decided to sleep. The flight from Indonesia spent 6 hours of his time. He needs some rest. But at the corner of the path...  
  
"Hanabishi Ranki? Do you haven't sleep yet?" Tokio looking at Ranki. The girl smiled. She accompany Tokio to walk all way long until they reach the stairs.  
  
"I just can't sleep. Would you like to talk with me?" Ranki asked him.  
  
"If it will help, okay." Tokio nodded. Ranki lead him to the living room at the upstairs. She sat down, at the sofa and Tokio did the same.  
  
"Mikagami, would you like to tell me about yourself?" She started.  
  
"What do you want to know? I'm 21 years old, height up to 183 cm, weight up to 70 kg, my favourite snacks is chocolate and dodol, it's a... maybe a cake made from sticky-rice flour, and coconut milk, brown sugar, and else. It's very delicious, you know? You can found it easily at Indonesia, but it's such a rare things at Japan. Oh yeah, I brought some at my pocket as my snacks at the plane, do you want to taste it?" Tokio put a pack of dodol from his pocket and give it to Ranki. She accept it and have no idea to do anything but taste it. Well, it's really delicious. Sweet and gummy but rather stuck.  
  
"And then, what else that you wanted to know? My favourite spot at Indonesia? About my school? My friends? Or what?" he asked her playfully.  
  
"Ehm, your family!" she answered quickly. Tokio raised one of his eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you've known about it, don't you? Should I tell you the details?" Tokio put a pack of dodol again and chew it at once. Ranki nodded quickly.  
  
"Well, okay. My parents... uhm, I think you've known it. Tokiya Mikagami off course and Fuuko Kirisawa..." Tokio started to talk. Ranki stand at her sofa, listen to him curiously, to remember what did he said, to transfer the information to her friend Arashi, tomorrow.  
  
"...And when I was 4 years old, my father told me that we'll moved to Indonesia. I'm still too young to understand. Well, it's hard to survive at the strange country, without your mother you know?! But my father always there to help me! How I love him..." Tokio bowed his head and closed his eyes. Then he silence for a minute. No longer he lifted up his head.  
  
"Ups! Sorry, I didn't mind to make you..." his words ended up when he saw Ranki had fallen asleep at her seat. Tokio smiled softly at her. Gently, he carried her at his hand and brought her to a room which the door had named 'Ranki's Room'.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty!!" Enki yelled at his sister's ear while he pinched her cheek to awake her. And a second later he got a bruise at his face .  
  
"Can you find a new method to awake me, Enki?!!" she shouted angrily. Enki showed his grin and giggles. Then he pulled her hands.  
  
"Let's go! Mom have been calling us to breakfast."  
  
At the dining room, they eat their food calmly. After the breakfast, Recca started the chat.  
  
"Tokiya, what's your plan today?"  
  
"I'll go to the Department of Immigration to get the immigrations documents. It will spent a whole day I guess. Tokio will go out with Raiha to looking for a new place for us to live." He stop a while to sipping his tea, but his eyes glared at Tokio. "Tokio, do you want a car?"  
  
"Uhm, if you allow me to have..." Tokio stared back at his father.  
  
"No problem, just find the new one that you like and buy it! Besides, I've promised you to buy a new car because we've been given your old one to your friend at Indonesia, right?" Tokiya waving his hand.  
  
Ranki and Enki just stared each other.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
At the school,  
  
The Hokage teens met at the rooftop of the school building.  
  
"Ranki, what information that you get from Mikagami Tokio?" Arashi asked her impatiently.  
  
"Uhm..., he's not lying. Yes, the reason why Mikagami Tokiya doesn't have a wife because... aunt Fuuko..."  
  
"Stop it!!! Do you want to tell me if my mother has been married with Mikagami? After she had gave birth of the silver haired guy, she was divorced with Mikagami Tokiya and marry my father?! It's crazy!" Arashi screamed at her. Ranki stepped back once.  
  
"Arashi! Mind your mouth! She had done her best to looking for this information, and I almost died at Mikagami Tokiya's hands! Is this your thanks?!!" Enki yelled at Arashi while he grabbed his shoulders. "Just relax! Take a deep breath and use your brain to think! I'm sure that our parents would tell us about this case soon!" even he loves to tease, but sometimes Enki have an authority. Arashi stopped his scream.  
  
"Okay...Ranki, gomen nasai! But I just can't calm down and see what will happen after this! I don't like Mikagami Tokio! Especially his eyes!!" Arashi grumbled.  
  
"His eyes? Why? I think he had a pair of beautiful light purple eyes, why did you hates his eyes?" Ranki can't understand.  
  
"Because his eyes is belong to my mother! I like my mother's eyes, and I wish I have such a colour like that. I don't want him being too close to my mother! Just wait and see, if he try to steal my mother, I'll make him pay!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Kinda sourcy? Or boring? Ehm... just tell me but please not with sarkastic words, onegai? Is there anybody who * still * want me to make this fic going to be a ToFuu fic? Ehm, after all their age now is more than 35 (for sure, Fuuko is 38 up to 39, and Tokiya will reach 40 at this fic, ok?!) *uhuk! * *uhuk! * Still want?  
  
And once again, I believe that all of you have good skills at Japanese language and culture so I feel okay to use some Japan conversation here. I took some ninja things from Naruto, and some anime-manga magazines.  
  
And terima kasih untuk Cherie for her information about Indonesia! I invite you to come to Ko Phuket!  
  
Ja! 


	7. The perfect guy

Endless Road 8  
  
  
  
Tokio and Raiha walk together after they have an observation to found a new house at the property agency. They found a good mansion at Den-en Chofu, elite place at the central Tokyo. Tokio sure that his father will likes the place.  
  
"Uncle Raiha," Tokio started to talk. Raiha stared at him.  
  
"Your son, I mean, Arashi..."  
  
"Yes? What's with him?"  
  
"May I consider him as my brother?"  
  
"Yes you may. You two have the same mother, so he is your little brother!"  
  
"Thank you. I hope he could accepted me as his brother too."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Tokiya walk out from the immigration office. Carrying a big folder contains the immigration documents, he walking alone to looking for the taxi.  
  
"Good, I like Nihon-go's work. It's faster than I thought before. Now is 16.00 pm, I still have 3 hours until the dinner time." He mumbled as he makes a plan for the rest of this day. The taxi stopped in front of him, and he stepped in.  
  
Suddenly an idea rose at his mind. A second later he command the driver to change the destination.  
  
The taxi stopped in front of Kirisawa's house. Tokiya walking towards the front door. Raiha's car not seen anywhere, it seems that he didn't back home yet. Tokiya pushed the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!!" yelled Fuuko. She rushed out to the door and opens it quickly. Then she saw Tokiya standing there.  
  
"Hajimemashite Fuuko, an'ta wa ogenki desu ka?" Tokiya smiled at her and asked politely. Fuuko stopped for a while. With half opened mouth and blinked eyes. But a second later she goes back to earth. And her first act is to hug Tokiya.  
  
"Hai! Atashi wa okagesamade genki desu! Tokiya!! Are you Tokiya? What a surprise! Hisashiburi desu ne, let's coming in!" she broke their hug cheerfully and pulled Tokiya's arm to come in.  
  
"You're not changing. Still the ordinary Fuuko." Tokiya followed her inside.  
  
"You too! Amazing, even your face didn't change a bit! You're still looks like a teenager you know? Oikutsu desu ka?" Fuuko tease Tokiya.  
  
"Oh, come on... your age now is over 38, and we have an adult child, please * grew up * Fuuko." She laughed at his joke. They took a seat at the guestroom.  
  
"Just kidding. Oh yeah, tomorrow Tokio is here and talked with Raiha and me. He looks perfect; I wonder how is your way to teach him? As Raiha told me last night accelerated class from the University of Indonesia has graduated that Tokio. How can it be? And he used a perfect Japanese language while he talked with us. I thought he forgot Japanese language before because he's not use it for such a long time!"  
  
"Off course, we often use Japanese language at our daily life. And I insist him to must be able to speech at least seven foreign language, and three local language at Indonesia. He could speak at Mandarin, Tagalog, English, Arabic, Spain, and Germany besides Japanese language. He's able to write in Katakana, Kanji, Hiragana, Jindai (ninja's letter) Arabic, Mandarin, and Thai. At Indonesia, he was able to spoke at Bahasa Indonesia, Javanese language, and Sundanese language. Even he could speak at Indonesian slank language."  
  
"He could be a tourist-guide, no.. no, its cool! I don't know that he have such a special ability like that! You teach him very well Tokiya! I satisfied. You've done your promise to take care of my child! How about his ability to defense?"  
  
"He was able to use Ensui since he 10 years old. And now he's a master of Hyoumon Ken, like me. I was inherited my Ensui when he 18 years old. And he's able to use Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and Pencak Silat (Indonesian's traditional sport) But I tell you, Tokio isn't perfect yet. He has something that makes him imperfect ..."  
  
"What it is, Tokiya? I didn't see any mistakes at him. His look, his brain, his ability, I think he's perfect." Fuuko raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I think I hear a sound of car in front of the house, maybe it's Raiha?" Tokiya change the topic. Fuuko stand up and look at the front house.  
  
"Yeah, it's my husband. Tokio with him too, I suppose that you've told them that you're here Tokiya?" Fuuko ask him while she walk to open the front door.  
  
"No. Just a chance." No longer Raiha and Tokio walk inside.  
  
"Oh, Tokiya? What a chance!" Raiha raise his eyebrow and smiled at him.  
  
"Father? What are you doing here? Is the documents done?" Tokio took a seat besides his father.  
  
"Yes. And I decided to come here first before the dinner. Oh, have you find out our new house?" Tokiya asking him back.  
  
"Yes I have. A mansion at Den-en Chofu, 10 minutes from the subway station, here is the file of the mansion. Maybe you want to see it." Tokio offered a folder to his father. Tokiya accept it and open the folder. He saw some data and photos about the mansion. He examined it.  
  
"How much it costs?" Tokiya asked Tokio and gave back the file.  
  
"Up to 30 million Yen. Will you take it?"  
  
"Yes. Finish the transaction tomorrow. A day after we have to get our things moved there."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
After having a dinner, Tokiya and his son decide to back to Hanabishi's residence. Raiha drove them there. And like the always, adult people have their own talk. Tokio must get out from the guestroom if he doesn't want to hear them.  
  
Tokio climb the stairs to reach his room. And at the path he meets Ranki.  
  
"Konban wa, Hanabishi Ranki. Do you want to go to the downstairs?"  
  
"Konban wa, just call me Ranki, and I'll call you Tokio, may I?"  
  
"Sure, my friends at Indonesia often call me with my first name. Actually I'm a little bit irritating because people at Japan are too polite." Tokio laughed in relief.  
  
"Emm, actually I didn't want to go downstairs, I'm looking for my brother to ask his help about...uhh, my math..." Ranki showed Tokio two books at her hand.  
  
"But I've heard from uncle Recca that Enki and Arashi went to the supermarket to buy some snacks for themselves..." Tokio raised one of his eyebrows. Ranki using the books to hitting her own head.  
  
"Oh my! I forget! They go to the supermarket, and it will needs more than two hours to wait for their back! They need one hour to choose the snacks, and one hour to spend it all way long! Do not ever surprised if you found them back with empty pocket!"  
  
"Oh, come on! How can it be? A ninja needs to limit his weight! Never more than 60 kilos, right? And with such snacks like that? Sugoi! How is their way to diet?" Tokio laughed. He leaned back against the wall and tried to catches his breathe.  
  
"Well, tomorrow they would never allowed to eat anything except konnyaku or tofu. And it can't more than 100 grams!" Ranki grinning. Still guffawing, Tokio straighten his way to stand and pointing at Ranki's math books.  
  
"It seems that useless to spending time by waiting for them, let me see your homework, maybe I can help." Tokio offering his hand. Ranki give the books. Tokio opened the books and examined them.  
  
"It's easy. Let's have a seat and I'll help you to finish it." Ranki nodded and she made her way to the living room at the upstairs. No longer, Ranki's homework has done.  
  
"Thank you! You've done it faster than Enki! Maybe I'll ask your help at another time!" Ranki thanked Tokio cheerfully. He nodded.  
  
"Sure, whenever you need. What is your grade?" Tokio asked her.  
  
"Third grade, Zenryousei Junior High School, at Hachioji. Enki at the same grade as me. But Arashi now at the first grade of Zenryousei Senior High School. And you?"  
  
"I had been graduated last year by accelerated class. Management faculty, at University of Indonesia." He smiled. Ranki looked at him with half opened mouth. The man in front of him must be very clever!!  
  
And they are having a talk until Arashi and Enki arrive one hour later.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Next morning,  
  
"Ranki! What the hell that is you doing last night? I found you with Mikagami Tokio. And it seems like you two have a nice talk!" Arashi pouted at her while they go to school. Ranki stared at him.  
  
"Just talk. He's such a very nice person, you know? And he was good at math!"  
  
"Silly."  
  
"Mind your mouth."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Baka!"  
  
And it happens all way long until they reach the school gate. Enki just shook his head. Well, ordinary thing actually.  
  
This day is going well like the day before. There's nothing special. But today Arashi must go to the dojo to teach and Enki must have a train with Kurei, so Ranki must go home by herself. Yes, actually she must teach the young kunoichi at the dojo, but since aunt Neon stay at Japan (Neon still followed Kurei loyally. Now she worked as Kurei's right hand. So, wherever Kurei go, she'll follow him) she takes the job to train the kunoichi for a while, it means, Ranki is free.  
  
Ranki walk alone to the bus stop. Actually she could reach her house faster by run, but she didn't want to do it. Today is very hot and she doesn't want to be sweaty. But suddenly, a car stopped beside her.  
  
She looked at the car surprisingly. It's such a very nice car! BMW Nazca C2!! A limited series from BMW, two doors, must be very expensive. It doors can open up and down. Metallic dark blue. It looks very clings, maybe new. But she gets more surprised when the window turn down and make her able to see the driver.  
  
"Tokio? What are you doing here?" she asked him in surprise. Tokio opened the door for her and asked her to enter.  
  
"Come in, I'm here to pick you home. I hear that Arashi and Enki have their own business today, so I think you need someone to pick you home." Ranki blushed and she enters the car. Uh... there is a CD player, television, computer, and video games... Ranki tapped her skirt groggily, she don't want to leave any dust at the seat. It's too clean and soft. Still groggily, she asked Tokio.  
  
"How do you know where is my school? And whose car is it?"  
  
"You've told me where your school last night, remember? It's easy to find since you have an automatic computer at the car. Well, this is my new car. Yesterday I asked my father if he allow me to have, and he said yes. I just bought this car 4 hours a go. And the dealer let me drive the car off the road because I paid him cash. Actually I refer to Ferrari than BMW, but I like this one more than the others. When I was 17 years old, my father presented me a Ferrari Testarossa, but when we moved here, I give the car for my close friend." He explained clearly while he drove. Ranki just blinked. Is the price of car cheap? What is Tokiya Mikagami's job anyway so he can earns *much * money?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Wellwellwell... So, yesterday Mikagami Tokio drove you home? By his new car? At least 20 persons saw you entered the car and they told me! What a 'date'!!!" Arashi mumbled at Ranki the day after, when they having a warming up to train.  
  
"Arashi! He's just driving me home, and that's all! They had moved to Den- En Chofu yesterday, and he picked me from the school because we on the same way. He's on the way to my house to bring the rest of his items. How could you accuse me like that, Arashi!!!" Ranki tried to explain. Arashi gave her a widened LOOK.  
  
"Yeahyeahyeah. I believe!!" then his body turned out to be a shadow and he left.  
  
"Oh my! Is he jealous?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Tadaimaaa!!!" yelled Arashi at the front door of his house. He ran to the living room, and blinked when he saw his parents.  
  
"Okaerinasai, Arashi. Now, lets change your clothes, we'll going to the party." Fuuko smiled at his son. She wears her green-Tosca gown and Raiha wear his black tuxedo. It seems that they'll having a formally party at President's house.  
  
"Anou. . . mom, where is the party held?" Arashi raise his eyebrow.  
  
"Tokiya invite us to having a dinner at his new residence. A little party to celebrate their new house. What are you waiting for Arashi? Get ready! Don't forget to wash your face, it's dirty!" command Fuuko.  
  
Grumbled, Arashi can do nothing except followed his mother's instruction.  
  
Half an hour later they arrive at Mikagami's residence at Den-En Chofu. Kirisawa family walking together towards the place. A little bit afraid that his arms will nudge anything and make it crash, Arashi walked calmly behind his parents.  
  
"Irasshaimase! Doozo ohairi kudasai!" Tokio greeted them at the guestroom. He wears white tuxedo and white trouser with red-rose corsage at his pocket. Egh, Arashi felt like beauty and the beast while he stand in front of Tokio to greet him. He's just wearing a black coat and white shirt inside, with dark blue corduroy jeans. What a gap!  
  
Inside, they met Hanabishi family, Domon Ishijima with his wife, Kurei, Neon, Joker, Kaoru Koganei and his wife Ganko Koganei, Saichou and his wife Misora, and many else. It seems that this is not only to celebrate the new house but also to have a reunion party after years. Most of all Hokage leaders and Uruha are there. Even there are many guests there, but it seems that the ballroom is still too 'expand' for them. Arashi move slowly towards the wall and lean back at it. But the corner of his eyes suddenly caught the siluet of Ranki.  
  
She's here! Talking with someone who wear white tuxedo and white pants. Mikagami Tokio. She wears white spaghetti long dress. So matched with him. Oh great! What a couple!  
  
Arashi looked at them silently. But suddenly there's somebody tapped him at his shoulder. He turned his body to see, and get neurotic when he saw a mummy behind him.  
  
"Wha! A mummy! Kamisama!" and he got whacked at his head by the mummy.  
  
"It's me, baka!!" The mummy spoke with Enki's voice. Arashi pinched his eyes, and yes, somehow the mummy's face turned into Enki's form. Yeah, it's him. With face covered by band-aids, and arms wounded. It's seems he had been burned or else.  
  
"What's happen? Let me guess, you trapped on cannibal people's region and they almost have a barbeque party but you can release yourself and ran away before your flesh going to be a well-done steak?" WHACK!!! Once again Arashi got a whacked.  
  
"This was created by Uncle Kurei. He'd trained me today. Oh my, Kurenai had burned half part of my body. Thank god I have a healer mother, but today she was too busy with this party so I must waiting for her readiness to help me and this is for first-aid. Great, and as the next Enjutsushi, the entire guest is looking for me to greet or to laugh at me. They tapped my shoulders hardly and said 'be strong kids, our future is depends on you' and blahblahblah!! Kill me!!!" Enki grumbled. Arashi can't hold his laugh anymore.  
  
"Oh, I congrats you! But I've heard that Uncle Kurei will stay here for 2 weeks at this month. Not like the always, I wonder what is his business."  
  
"He had a business with Mikagami Tokiya. And it means, for this 2 weeks I'm living at hell! Purely hell with fire everyday!" He pouted once again.  
  
"Oh come on, hey, next month is the time for all of the students at Hokage to do the final exam. This exam is hold to know their ninja skills. If they pass the exams, it means they will be able to reach the next level. For you, Ranki, and me, if we pass the exams, it means we'll reach the Senior Jounin level. And you know our parents will give us madougu!! I wonder if my father would inherit his Raijin to me. Or my mother will give me her Fuujin. Those are the most powerful madougu you know!"  
  
"Yes I know it perfectly. But you can't inherit both of the madougu!"  
  
"Eh? Why? We could use more than one madougu, right?"  
  
"You know, Raijin and Fuujin are the opposite madougu. They are enemy. And the wielder must have a fight because of the destiny. Your parents have their fight against each other after the UBS, and it was ended up at hospital with draw results."  
  
"Yeahyeahyeah, I know the story pretty well. But I think if the wielder of the two madougu is one person, maybe will there's no problems.."  
  
"It can't be! How could you have such a thought like that? Fuujin and Raijin was a high-power level madougu. To empower one of them is very difficult enough, and there is none at the History of Hokage who had wield both of them. And for your information, Fuujin and Raijin is the high- intelligence elemental weapons which able to choose their own wielder. So, there is probability that you wouldn't inherit one of them."  
  
Arashi pouted his tongue against Enki.  
  
"I'll show you that I'll be able to using one of my parent's madougu!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
The party still endures until midnight.  
  
Enki and Arashi had been tired enough. But the guests still were hanging around there.  
  
Arashi looked at the corner of the living room. The Hokage leaders and Uruha Jyuussinshuu gather there. Recca, Yanagi, Raiha, Fuuko, Tokiya, Domon, Kurei, Kaoru, Joker, Neon, and else sat at the sofa which arranged into rectangular manner, they seems like having a meeting or what but they looks curious. Arashi whispered at Enki's ear.  
  
"Hey, I wonder what's they are talking about, maybe about the exams next month?" Arashi whispered. Enki raised his eyebrow.  
  
"It could be."  
  
"I want to know about it. Let's hear them, we can use Uzuregakure to move secretly towards them and using Kannongakure to hide behind them and steal their talks"  
  
"Impossible." Enki waved his wounded-hand to Arashi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tokiya Mikagami is there. His sense is very strong. Last week I almost get killed at his hand while I tried to sabotage their talk from the rooftop at my house. He stabbed the rooftop by your father's katana and it almost attacked my heart! I won't do such an act like that anymore, not in front of him." Enki sighed.  
  
"Oh my, let me find another way." Arashi scanned the space behind the adults place to gather. Well, it was a little bar, which have a link door to the dining room. Suddenly an idea rose at his mind. He scanned the ballroom and found Tokio have a talk with Saichou. Arashi walking towards them.  
  
"Uhm, Mikagami..I remember that I brought some chocolates at my pocket, and I'm afraid it will melted soon. Would you show me where is the refrigerator was so I could put the chocolates before they melted?" Arashi try to make a grin at his face as natural as he could. To make Tokio believe, he showed him three packs of Mars Bars. Arashi is a choc-maniac, he always bring out some chocolates at his pocket.  
  
Tokio looked at him. Then he nodded. "Off course, the refrigerator is at the dining room, let me lead you there." He nods his head to Saichou as permitted. And then they are walking towards the dining room. Arashi followed him.  
  
As they passed the Hokage leaders, Arashi strengthening his audio sense to hear them. But unfortunately Tokio broke his concentration when they reach the dining room.  
  
"Here is the refrigerator, you can put your chocolates there and take it back before you leave." He smiled at his little brother and opened the refrigerator. Groggily, Arashi put the chocolates at the big freezer, which contains of 'much' ice cream and some various kinds of chocolates.  
  
"Euh? There is many chocolates here, is it yours, Mikagami?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a chocoholic too, just like you. Oh yeah, don't call me Mikagami onegai? Omae wa ore no otouto, ne? Please call me Tokio, just like Ranki and Enki did. And I'll call you 'Arashi." Tokio asked Arashi.  
  
"Err, what do you mean, Mikagami? Ore. . . totemo wakarimasen."  
  
"I mean, we are brothers, right? There is no need for us to feel reluctant to call by first name." Again, Tokio smiled to Arashi. Arashi diverted his gaze.  
  
"Emh, yeah, call me by whatever, up to you, but please let me call you Mikagami for a while until I could accustomed myself to call you by your first name."  
  
"Okay, I'll call you Arashi-otouto, or just Arashi?"  
  
"Eng..I think just Arashi, that's enough.." Arashi felt his head's temperature is raised. 'Who the heck that you called otouto? How dare he! Who do you think you are, Mikagami! Dekiru mono janai!' He shouted angrily at his mind.  
  
But he try to held himself, and diverted his concentration to the adult people's talk at the side room. And it works. When Tokio get busy with the refrigerator Arashi caught their talks. His guessing is right. They talk about the final exams next month. He heard Recca spoke at low voice.  
  
".. Good, if like that, we can trust in Tokio to be the last examiner.."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Arashi's mind raced. What? Mikagami Tokio is the last examiner of the final exams next month? It seems that his goals to be a Senior Jounin will be just a dreams! Great. What kind of exam that Mikagami Tokio will give? The last exams, probably the most difficult. What a terrible!  
  
"Arashi? What are you thinking about?" Tokio tapped Arashi's shoulder and the younger boy jumped.  
  
"Wha! Err.. let's go back to the ballroom!"  
  
Tokio smiled, then nodded. He offered Arashi to go ahead. Arashi looking for Enki blindly among the people and found his best friend sat down at the chair with Kuukai. It seems that Enki now having a something call 'wise words' by Kuukai. He looks sooo bored, not to mention pity. And suddenly looks cheerful by Arashi's appeared.  
  
"Waaaiii! Arashi! Sorry Kuukai-san, but I think Arashi is looking for me. Ja!" Enki quickly stand up and ran towards Arashi. Leaving the confused Kuukai.  
  
"Fiuh..doumo arigatou!! You saved me! He's telling me his-maybe-will-be-a- never-ending-story! About the UBS and his first meeting with my dad! It was boring!"  
  
"Let it be! I have a great information about the final exam."  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"Mikagami Tokio will be the last examiner of the exams next month!"  
  
"What's new?" Enki pinched his eyebrow. "Did you read the journal board at Hokage Dojo today? The name of the examiner was written on it. There will be five examiners. First, uncle Raiha to give a test about the ninjutsu skill. Second, uncle Domon to test about the cadet's strength and stamina. Third, Mikagami Tokiya will give us a test about using sword. Fourth, aunt Neon to test about the ninjutsu knowledge, like how to write in Jindai or else, and the last is Mikagami Tokio. We've been known about it!"  
  
"So..I am the old fashioned boy? I ran out of news! And even you know about it more than me!" Arashi face's fell. "Duh! All my effort was useless! Do you know what kind of test that Mikagami Tokio will give us?"  
  
"Yeah, for the Genin or Chuunin, aunt Neon will be the last examiner. There are only four exams for them. But the fifth exam is especially for Senior Jounin. It means Mikagami Tokio will be the last examiner for us and some other Jounin. Well, it still unpredictable but I guess he'll give us a test about the ability to using madougu, well, only prediction, but it could be, right?"  
  
"About madougu? Okay! I'll show him!"  
  
"What would you do if he ask you to wear Bakuju and use it to fight him? Or if he command you to using Magagumo? Or the worse, Kodama? Well, better prepare yourself!" Enki warned Arashi.  
  
"Errgghh. whatever! I'll pass it!"  
  
"I doubt it." Then Arashi pinched at Enki's wounds 'till he screamed.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Kumusta ka na, minna?  
  
Need explanation about the Japanese words? I believe not. . . heheh. . .But if you need, renraku shite kudasai!  
  
Well, talking too much is not good either. Go read it by yourself, K?  
  
Ja mata ne.. 


	8. The imperfect guy

Endless Road  
  
  
  
"Faster! Come on! Move your legs, give more power to your arms! You! Throw your shuriken with more speed! And focus on your target! Oh, man! Can you do it better? The final exams will be held in two weeks! How can you pass it with skill like this?" Arashi yelled to his students while he train them at the dojo.  
  
"Arashi? Can you be more patient to them? You trained them even harder than usually since last month!" Enki warned his best friend. Arashi had been trained his cadets hardly lately.  
  
"Enki, this is for themselves! I'll be very ashamed if they are failed at the exams! And I've been train myself! I don't want to loose in front of Mikagami!"  
  
"Which Mikagami? There is two Mikagami who will test us."  
  
"Off course Mikagami Tokio, baka!"  
  
"Why do you still call him Mikagami? He's your bro. . ."  
  
"He is my WHAT??!!!" Arashi's face changed into a monster's form and made Enki shivered as he looked at the veins, which popped out into Arashi's forehead.  
  
"Uhh. . . let's continue our practice. . ."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Finally the day comes,  
  
It was held in the mountain slopes, which have huge massive forests, river, rocks, and else.  
  
There are differences at each level. Genin and Chuunin's exams will be held together, but the exams for Jounin level are different. Every Jounin will be tested one by one. It means there is another special role for Ranki, Enki, Arashi and other Jounin.  
  
Enki, since he's Enjutsushi after all, he doesn't need any madougu as weapon so he's not under obligation to take the last exam about madougu. And the rest of Hokage teens who must take the last exam are only Ranki and Arashi.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Arashi stepped to the first stage, which placed at the central of the massive forests. Groggily, he looks around the place, but can't find anything except trees. But suddenly he felt something rushed in the air and he jumped automatically. Three shurikens embedded at the ground. Quickly, Arashi turned his head and threw out a shuriken to the direction where the three shurikens come out.  
  
A rushed sound came from a big tree which have massive leaves. Suddenly, someone popped out and show himself. With Arashi's shuriken at his hand.  
  
"Ra. . .Raiha-sama!" Although Arashi is Raiha's son, but at formal situation he must call his father by 'sama'.  
  
Raiha looking at him curiously. Then he spoke,  
  
"I'll tell you about the rule, there is 1000 targets that I fixed here in radius about 2 kilometers square. All you must to do is to find them and broke them by your best ninjutsu techniques and weapons. It's free, but I'll hunt you all way long and I'll try to attack you by anywhere and anyhow, so you must be careful."  
  
"You have 10 minutes to finish and it will start by 3 seconds from now!" after finished his sentences, Raiha's body change into a shadow and he left. Arashi's mind raced. 1000 targets! 10 minutes! And hunted!  
  
Arashi run. Using his best speed he run carefully in between the trees. And his eyes quickly get busy to looking around to found the targets.  
  
He drew his sword and broke three targets at five seconds. But it's only the beginning. Next, he spent out all of his shurikens to broke two hundreds targets, which hidden at the top of trees, using his kusarigama to broke another hundreds which settled under the bushes, and even using Mizugumo technique to walk in the water and broke the targets which fixed by Raiha under the river!!  
  
"Ouch!!" Arashi shouted as his shoulder is bleeding because something sharp grazed him. His mind reel to panic. His father was there! Watching him from somewhere and attacking! Must get out of this place right now! Using Uzuragakure and Kannongakure together at the same time, Arashi runaway from his father and trying to find out the rest of the targets.  
  
His face now is sweaty, with injured shoulder, Arashi try to find the rest of the targets. He ran blindly among the trees. But find none except the broken targets that he has done before.  
  
'Geez, am I has been broke all of the targets?' his mind asked. His feet already tired and he almost run out of stamina. But finally he heard the long whistle from the distance. It means his time is over. Gathering the rest of his energy, he forced himself to go to the place where the whistle came.  
  
Raiha had been waiting for him. And he smiled.  
  
"Well, not very bad. From 1000 targets that I fixed at this forest, you've broke 991 from them. Good work. You pass my exam. Now you allowed go to the next stage. And one advice, eat more chocolates because you'll need more calories at the next exam." Raiha smiled to his son and gives him a bottle of disinfectant and wound to carry his injury. Arashi nodded.  
  
"Arigatou, Raiha-sama!" then he stepped to the next stage.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Well, so you're the next cadet? Let's see how long your endurance!" Domon laughed when Arashi met him. Next time, Arashi must spent one hour under the water by using his sword's sheath to breath, and next two hour to do various kinds of ninja techniques, from Shichihode to Inchuyou.  
  
After the tiredly exam, Arashi stepped hesitantly to the next stage. He prepared his Shinobi Gatana and walked towards the third stage.  
  
He found a little dojo made by wood among the trees. In front of the door, he meets Hanabishi Yanagi sat there. It seems that she had been waiting for him.  
  
"Hanabishi oku-sama, what are you doing here?" he asked politely. Yanagi smiled and stand up. Then walk towards him.  
  
"You must be very tired, and your shoulder was injured. I'm here to heal every cadet which injured or too tired so they'll be able to continue the exams. But remember, there is no more heal after this." Yanagi explained and she healed Arashi in seconds.  
  
"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Hanabishi oku-sama!" Arashi thanked her and he stepped inside the dojo. Encouraging himself, he took a very deep breath and facing the next examiner. Mikagami Tokiya.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
He was stood there. With the glimmer blade of his sword.  
  
Arashi held his breathe as he looked at the sword at Tokiya's hand. Ensui. The water element. Shivered, he drew his katana from his back, and settled his trestle.  
  
"So, Kirisawa Arashi. Show me your techniques!" Tokiya took the first act and attack him with amazingly speed. Arashi ward off his attack. And begin to offensive.  
  
They spent more than 30 minutes in the sword-fight. Arashi remains to defense and made less attack. But finally Tokiya stopped the fight.  
  
"Fine, you are the first cadet who was able to restrain my attack more than 30 minutes without get injured. You can go to the next stage." Tokiya turned and left.  
  
Arashi blinked. Can't believe on his luck. He almost jumps cheerfully but he held it. All he can do is only to say, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Mikagami- sama!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
The fourth stage is Neon's place. Arashi sighed. He stepped out from the forest and met her at a small cabin near the river. She commands him to sat down at the table next to her.  
  
"Okay, Kirisawa Arashi, I'll give you some test about your ninja's knowledge. There is two kinds of test, first, oral examination, and second, written examination." Neon tells him the rules. Arashi just nodded.  
  
"First question, who is Hanzou Hattori?"  
  
"Emh, the number one person of Iga-clan. And Fujiko F. Fujio's character after Doraemon and Pur-Man. . ..."  
  
"Next, who is Minnie Mouse's boyfriend?"  
  
"Mickey Mouse."  
  
"Third question, how many times Ringo Starr from The Beatles married?"  
  
"Wha? Emh, uhh. . . maybe twice?"  
  
"Fourth, who is the voice actor of Recca and Kurei?"  
  
"Kousuke Okano and Okiayu Ryoutarou!" And as long as one hour Neon threw out various kinds of questions. Until Arashi dropped.  
  
The other one is written exams.  
  
"Okay, I'll dictate, and you write in Jindai!" Arashi nodded quickly and he prepared his paintbrush, paper and a bottle of ink.  
  
"Ready? Chien tien ten I huei, wo u huei . . . Se sei cai al pien suo, ai wo yung pu pien. Ce wei ce I ci, a hua twan chang ye wo u yen. . ."  
  
"Hey!!! It's Mandarin! You cheat!" Arashi pouted protest.  
  
"Okay, Tum paas a ye yun mushkuraye. Tumne na jane ga, saphte dikhaye. . ."  
  
"What is it means? It is Urdu?" Asked the confused Arashi.  
  
"So what do you want?! Asereje?! You're such a spoil child!" Neon lost her patient. "Fine! This is the last chance, if you utter any protest, you fail!!!"  
  
"Uhh. . . okay, do anything. . ." Arashi sighs in defeat.  
  
"Hhh. . . I'm getting tired. Here, this is poetry in English. All you must to do is to translate it into Japanese, and write it at Jindai! Be careful, one letter written wrong, you failed!" Neon handed him a piece of paper. "Now I want to have some rest. To test more than 200 cadets makes me drop!" Then she disappeared to another room. One minute later, Arashi heard her snores.  
  
Arashi read on the paper. A poetry was written on it. Only 20 lines. It has such an angst title, 'Silent Revenge'. "As long as it written on English, it's easy!" Arashi grinned. He works as fast as he can and waking Neon up 10 minutes later.  
  
Sleepy, Neon read the re-written poetry lazily. Yawning, she waves her hand and said, "Okay, you pass . . . now go! I want to sleep again."  
  
"Arigatou aunt Neon!" he jumped cheerfully and kissed Neon's cheek. One second later he dashed out of the cabin. Neon just shook her head but smiled at his act. And then continue her sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Whistling, Arashi walk all way long. He open two packs of Mars Bars and chew it at once. Singing a little, until he reaches a big gate made from bamboo. Smirking. He entered the gate. Full of self-confidence.  
  
Like his prediction before, Mikagami Tokio is waiting for him inside. He stood there. And smiling.  
  
"Welcome Arashi! I congrats you! You are the first Jounin who had reach this place!" He smiled and lifted up both of his hands.  
  
"Hountou ni? How about the others?"  
  
"Most of them were failed at the third stage. Well, sword's ability test. My father always gives the different level of exams, which equals to each cadet's ability to make it fair. Okay, talking too much wasn't good either. Follow me!" He turned his body and walk to another chamber. Arashi just followed him.  
  
Arashi blinked as he looked at what's on the place. Madougu. No, madougus!! There is many madougus spread there, hung at the wall, at the table, madougu anywhere! Arashi held his breath. All of the madougus that he ever knows, or he never knows, are there. He examined them carefully and tries to remind about madougu's knowledge that Kagerou oba-san had taught him.  
  
Great. All madougus are there. He recognized Bakuju, Shikigami, Oboro, Magagumo, Mugen, Fukyo Waon, and another madougus, which originally has been destroyed. But it's still at the good condition. Arashi scanned another side. Kougon Anki, Kuchibashou, Katakugutsu, Idaten. . . and he gasped because Raijin and Fuujin are there too. His mind ran back to the scene when he met his father at the first stage.  
  
Yeah, his father was brought it. But, how can . . . maybe his father is come here first to brought it and lend it to Tokio? But, no! it can't be. Ranki's turn is next to Arashi, so his father won't go anywhere because he must to give Ranki some test too.  
  
But he can't found any right words to explain. He just stood there with confused look until Tokio made him back to reality.  
  
"Awesome, isn't it? All of this madougus are the second one after the original madougus. It's not only a replica, but also have the same power as the original ones. This only a test, but it's not a little thing!" Tokio crossed his arms.  
  
"Mi. . . I mean, Tokio . . . where and how did you gathered all of this madougu? You know, the creator of madougu is the ancestor of Hokage. They're all-dead. Who made all of these madougus?" Arashi looked at his brother. Suspicious.  
  
"I made it." Tokio answered him easily.  
  
"Wha?!" Arashi's jaw dropped. "But how?"  
  
"You know Fumio Tatesako?" Arashi nodded. "Recca-sama no sensei. He taught me well about madougus. And Recca-sama lend me the Hokage's secret scrolls about madougu, how to make it, and kinds of it's basic material. I spent all night long to examined all of the scrolls and two weeks to make all of these madougus. But I'm not alone, uncle Kaoru helps me!" He closed his eyes and laughs a little.  
  
"Okay. . . so what's the rule?" Arashi frowned his eyebrow.  
  
"Choose one!" Tokio command him. Arashi scanned the room. And he found it. He took the madougu.  
  
"I'll use this." He handed Raijin.  
  
"Good." Tokio stepped out. Arashi followed him. At the outside,  
  
"You have chosen Raijin, I believe you know how to use it. The rule is quite easy, Arashi. Use your madougu to attack me, if I got ONE bruise, you are the Senior Jounin and the madougu is yours. But you're under obligation to stop if I say to." He explained clearly.  
  
"And what madougu that you'll use?" Tokio fumble his pocket.  
  
"This." He showed Arashi the Ensui. Arashi winced his eyes.  
  
"Well, Mikagami Tokiya use the same thing when I was in fight against him. So, your Ensui must be the replica of his!"  
  
"Ehm, yeah, one of the Ensui is the replica. But there's something on your sentences that I know very exactly, was wrong." Tokio opened the water tap near to him and activate his Ensui.  
  
"What?"  
  
"As your information, I am the wielder of Ensui. My father no longer use it since I was 18 years old. The replica is the Ensui at my father's hand right now. This Ensui," he lifted his hand, "is the real Ensui." His eyes winced. Fully form Ensui now gloriously ready at his hand.  
  
Arashi settle his trestle. Tokio did the same.  
  
"Raijin!" Arashi begin to attack. The sounds of thunder rumbling in the distance. The sky darkened with the thunder black clouds. The thunders begin to strike. Tokio jumps anywhere to avoid the strikes easily.  
  
"Mizunaru Hebi!" a form of water snake figured out from his Ensui. Blocked the thunder's strike. And the fight begins.  
  
From the distance, the senior Hokage now is gather at the third stage to have some tea after all of them, except Neon, has done their business.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Raiha looked up to the dark sky above the fifth stage. He sighed a little and sipped his tea. "It seems that the fight is begin." Across his seat of the table, Tokiya, Kurei, Recca, Domon, and Kaoru sat in a rectangular position.  
  
Tokiya looking at Raiha. "Well, it must be Arashi. Who else will use Raijin to fight except him?" Raiha laugh and nodded.  
  
"But are you sure there's nothing will be happened?" Fuuko and Yanagi coming out from the kitchen. She brings a tray with a plate of Senbe and one pot of some fresh tea. "You know, actually I'm worrying about them. Their skill is very well, especially Tokio. With his skills and abilities, he was able to reach the Hokage level, right? I hope he's not being too hard against his brother. . . but I think he will never do such a cruel thing. Right, Tokiya?" Fuuko gazed at Tokiya.  
  
"Depend. As long as he's not force Tokio to have a deadly fight. I hope he's wise enough to realized his limit, well, if he's a real enemy, Tokio will. . ."  
  
Tokiya stopped as his eyes met glaring anger at Fuuko's wide eyes.  
  
"Continue, Tokiya!!! What will he do?!" Fuuko's voice rose.  
  
"It's better if I stop."  
  
"No! Continue! I want to know!"  
  
"Killed his enemy. No matter who, nobody can escape from him. Tokio. . ." Tokiya's words died at his lips because Fuuko slapped him hard at the face.  
  
"What have you done?!" Fuuko shouted.  
  
"Fuuko! Wait!" Raiha grab his wife's waist and hold her tightly so Fuuko unable to do anything except screamed.  
  
"Tokiya! What have you done to my son!!! You made him a murderer! You darn Tokiya! I can't believe it! You let him to be a murderer! You. . .you. . . I thought you taught him well because he's looks perfect from the outside, but. . . You darn!!! My child isn't suppose to be a murderer! I should not let you take him away from me 16 years a go! You. . ." Fuuko screamed until Raiha cupped her mouth to make her quiet.  
  
"Tokiya, I think you better tell us! Honestly, I'm worrying about my son too. Arashi is a fighter, he will never give up until the last drop of blood!" Raiha beg him.  
  
"He's right. Tokiya, you better to tell us!" Recca asked him too. Tokiya take a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm giving up. I'll tell you the complete story. It was begin from 11 years a go. When Tokio was 10. That was the first time I know that he was able to use Ensui. Now, please listen carefully."  
  
~The Story~  
  
Indonesia, 11 years ago. Tokiya and his son live at apartment. Sometimes Tokiya get busy with his business, but he never leaves his son for long. But one day there's something problem that he must done right on the time so he'll be late at home. He dialed his home but there's no answer. By instinct, he felt there's something strange.  
  
He speeded up to finish the work and ran his car home as quick as possible. His mind speed to panic when he reach his apartment and heard from the security that there was at least five men come and entered his house without any permission.  
  
His mind reel at real panicked when he saw the door of his house was open and dark inside. He battered the door with heavy blow and rushed in. He gasped when his feet treads the blood lying stagnant on the floor. His brain can only think about one.  
  
"Tokio!!!" He screamed. Battered every door open to looking for his son, Tokiya felt his brain and eyes blurred when finally he found his son at the living room.  
  
In between the darkness, Tokio stood there. Give his father a cold shoulder. With Ensui at his hand. The blade of it was covered by the blood.  
  
"Tokio!" Tokio turned his body to face his father. His face was cold. Eyes darkened without any emotions. His cheek was dirty because of bloods. Tokiya hit the lamp's button. And he screamed in horror when he looked around the living room.  
  
There are five dead body crumpled anywhere at the living room. Their body was full of bruises, mutilated, and separated into pieces. The smell of blood filled the air. Horrible.  
  
"To. . .Tokio. . ." Tokiya's legs lost his strength to stand. Tokio looking at him. And suddenly, the blade of Ensui changed into water and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Father? Is that you?" he asked with his child voice. Then he ran towards his father and hugs him tightly. "Father . . .I'm afraid!" then he started to cry. Shivered, Tokiya can do nothing except hold his son as tight as possible.  
  
"Shh. . . it's alright! Are you hurt? It's okay. . ." Tokiya try to calm him. But his brain is still on the mixer. He was surprised, afraid, worry, and et cetera. Next, the neighbors were came because of Tokiya's scream and called the police.  
  
When the police asked him as the eyewitness, nobody believe that Tokio is the murderer of the five robbers. They said that it was impossible for 10 years old boy to kill five adult men. Besides, there is no weapon left there to proof that a child did the mutilation. Bruises of their body caused by blade of sword and there is no sword found at Mikagami's house. And the case is over; the police faced the dead end.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Then Tokiya decided to move away. After that, he begins to think about Tokio's safety. Basic on Tokio's skill, he began to teach him The Hyoumon Ken.  
  
But he no longer can took a deep breath of relax. When Tokio was 13, he's on the junior high school. One day, when Tokiya come to Tokio's school to pick him home, he realized that Tokio couldn't found anywhere. It was so strange because Tokio always tell him about his activities. So Tokiya decided to look for his son around the school.  
  
Suddenly he heard a deadly screams from the hidden spot of the school's backwards. He rushed to the direction where the sounds came from. And once again he faced the horrible scenery.  
  
The scene when Tokio changed into the cruel murderer once again. There are three molesters crumpled on the ground. Their body seems not in a right construction. And Tokio stood there. With his emotionless face.  
  
Tokiya was insist his son to learn about some martial arts for self defense, but at this case, it seems that Tokio has been using his ability to kill with his bare hands.  
  
That was the second time. Tokiya always searching for what's caused Tokio somehow changed into a murderer. The cold blood murderer. But he found nothing. Frustratingly, Tokiya pick his son to the psychiatry to find out what was happened to Tokio. The psychiatry almost giving up but he recommended Tokiya to met a hypnotic Ian. And from the hypnotician and the psychiatry, Tokiya finally found out what was happened to his only son. The reality.  
  
~End Story~  
  
  
  
"What was it Tokiya? Tell me what was happen to Tokio? What is the result?" Fuuko asked him impatiently. She already cried while Tokiya tells the story.  
  
"I've told you before that Tokio isn't perfect. And this makes him imperfect. Well, he has MPD. Multiple Personality Disorder." Tokiya dropped his gaze to the floor. Everyone at the room gasped.  
  
"You mean he is a schizophrenia?" Yanagi closed her mouth. Tokiya can do nothing except nodded.  
  
"How. . .how can it be?" Fuuko bumped herself to the chair. Shocked.  
  
"I. . . I don't know. I was drowned in frustration for at least 3 months after I heard the results. That was the worse condition for me after Mifuyu's death. But the hypnotician gave me some information to realized if his alter ego come out and take the handle of Tokio's body." Tokiya answered them weakly.  
  
"Eh? What is the advice? Will it work?" Raiha asked him.  
  
"Umh, under his consciousness, actually Tokio himself didn't want to let his alter ego to expropriate the control of his body. The 'other' Tokio only come out if there's anybody challenge him into the deadly fight." Tokiya took a fast breath.  
  
"That's why Tokio always warn his enemy before, he will said to them to stop their attack if he asked them to. If he said 'stop' it means his enemy better to stop the attack. Tokio only said that word when his enemy has been injured, but still able to continue their life. And like what I've told you before, if his enemy still obstinate, his alter ego will come out and kill his enemy without care about anything more."  
  
Everybody get silent.  
  
"How can we know which one is Tokio and which one is his other personality? And what is the first sign to know that his alter ego is begin to come out and exchange place with Tokio?" Kurei broke the silence.  
  
"Ah, actually it's quite easy. If you at the fight against him, his other personality will use 'Tsuranaru Hebi' as his attack. The highest technique at Hyoumon Ken. The real Tokio will never use that technique because Tsuranaru Hebi is the most dangerous way which could kill at one attack." Tokiya explained them.  
  
"And if we 're not at the fight against him?" Kaoru added.  
  
"Just looked at his eyes. It colours will change drastically if his other personality popped out." Tokiya took the teapot and poured some tea to his empty cup.  
  
"Eh? How can it be? His eyes were belong to me, right? Light purple eyes as same as my eyes?" Fuuko interrupted. "If like that, what kind of colour it was?"  
  
"Blue. Same as mine."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
At the fifth stage,  
  
Arashi breathe heavily. His bruises obstruct him to move. His injured legs provide the obstacles for him to win the battle. His clothes already torned everywhere and stucked to his body because he was bleeding.  
  
He forced himself to keep standing. Although his legs no longer have energy to support his weight. Across him, Tokio stand vigorously. Without any bruises, or injures. Even he's not gasping or sweaty.  
  
"Okay Arashi. Stop it! You must to stop right now!" He commands him.  
  
"No! I'll never give up until I pass this last exam!!" Arashi shouted.  
  
"Once again, you're under obligation to stop, Kirisawa Arashi!" Tokio repeated his command with raised tone. Then he turned his body.  
  
"No! I will never give up until I pass you and get my goal to be a Senior Jounin! I will pass you, even if I must pay it by the bloods!" Arashi yelled at him and lifted his hand, which hold Raijin, gathering the rest of his energy. Tokio's steps ended at his words. Without turning back his head, he speaking,  
  
"Then, there is no use for you to live anymore. . ." he spoke in deadly voice.  
  
"Wha?!" Arashi can't believe in his ears. Suddenly Tokio turned his body and drew his Ensui in front of him. Arashi can see clearly his blue eyes glared in anger. And the form of Ensui's blade changed into a big ice- snake.  
  
"Tsuranaru Hebi!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
  
  
Kumusta ka na! I'm Diamond-Crest.  
  
I want to say very much thanks for everyone who has been read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
And I want to say sorry,  
  
Because I've made all of you get disappointed after read my latest chapter of Endless Road, or my other fic Spellbinder.  
  
I must to say sorry about my grammar, yeah, I'll never try to deny, my grammar is not good. Maybe because I was born and grew up at the country which English is very rarely at daily life. And I never took any course to learn more about English.  
  
  
  
For everyone who reviewed Spellbinder, yes, I have myself disappointed with it.  
  
Actually I have a beta reader (Sacramento256), but I lost contact with her since 3 months ago so I can't do anything more. (Sacramento256! Did you read this? Please contact me!!! Where are you?)  
  
  
  
For Evil One: Meng yak arai? Tham mai meng fud yang nan? Meng ya khid wa ku mairuu! Meng khidwa meng pen khrai! Ya cong hong. Ai hia!  
  
That's my original language . . . If you don't understand . . . go get Thai dictionary! Well, it's just my way to say kophunkha to you . . . ^___^ But be careful because there is some words similar with these words but it has different meaning.  
  
And for everyone who understands, don't tell Evil One!  
  
  
  
For babypink: Hai! Sore wa hontou ni omoshiroi deshoo! Demo. . .atashi no sutorii. . . kono goro wa amari yoku arimasen. . . sukoshi tsukarate iru. . . hix  
  
  
  
For the other: Yes, I'll search for another beta, but I have no idea. . . Is there somebody who would like to be my beta?  
  
  
  
And for everybody who really wants to read the next chapter of Spellbinder just mail me or review this segment, and I'll sent you the story. After all, I already said that I'd remove the story forever if I receive one flame. But if you want me to post it back on ffnet, please don't be too lazy to tell me. I already edit it and added the new story chapter. This time is not bad, I'll try to not make all of you disappoint anymore. Believe me. ^__^  
  
  
  
Sampai Jumpa! 


	9. The other personality

Endless Road  
At the little dojo of the third stage, Yanagi looked at sky from window. Black clouds above the fifth stage become searing. Suddenly she shrieked when she saw a big head of an ice snake in between trees.  
  
Everyone jumped in surprise. Recca quickly ran towards the window to see what kinds of wasps that made his wife went hysterical. But the next second he shouted  
  
"Everybody let's go to the fifth stage!!! Arashi's in danger!!!" he battered the door open. Everyone followed him but suddenly there is a loud crash voice from their back. They stopped to see but found nothing except a big hole at the broken rooftop. Tokiya and Fuuko were gone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Ra. .Raijin!!!" Arashi shouted and use his Raijin. But his energy already decreased. Now he can only hang on. He blocked Tokio's attack. He knows exactly that it wouldn't be long. Tokio is powerful. Arashi stepped back one by one. Pushed.  
  
"I . . . Can't stand any longer . . .' Arashi's mind warns himself.  
  
"Silly!!" Tokio shouted angrily. He stopped attacking. He drew himself to Arashi's left side with high speed. Not giving Arashi any time even to breathe, then without Arashi could even realized, Tokio breaks his Raijin into pieces.  
  
Arashi gasped. His eyes widen as he looked at the broken Raijin. Automatically he did a triple somersault in the air and tried to hide himself by using Kannongakure.  
  
"It is useless. Coward!" Tokio scanned the whole area. He can see anything merely visible. Finally the corner of his blue eyes caught the drops of blood at ground. He followed the blood stains and cuts off a tree where the blood stains ended. Arashi jumped out from the tree. He ran across the area.  
  
'Darn! Can't hide from him!' he shook his head. Tokio turned his body and settled back the trestle. Ready to use Tsuranaru Hebi again.  
  
"Say goodbye to world dear brother . . ." he said coldly with his blue eyes glittered dangerously. "Tsuranaru Hebi!!!" once again the blade of Ensui changed into a big dangerous ice snake. Stroked Arashi within speed of light.  
  
"No!" nervously, Arashi's hand grabs the nearest madougu to him. Without noticing whatever it was, he uses it desperately to ward off his strikes. He closed his eyes, waiting for the icicles piercing his skin. But it never came.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Arashi could see the ice snake came and stroked him, but somehow the icicles didn't hurt him a bit. No, it can't even touch him. Next time he looked at Tokio's face. His eyebrow frowned.  
  
"You bastard! How could you use Tokekkai?! I'll kill you this time! No madougu can help you anymore! Not even THAT!!!" He screamed in anger.  
  
'Tokekkai? Ice-shield?' Arashi's mind raced. 'I've heard that words, when my father told about final fight between Mikagami Tokiya and Kai at Ura Butou Satsujin. . .' he looked at his entire body, and gasped.  
  
All of his body was covered by ice. Weird, he didn't feel any coldness. The ice-shield was saved him from the Tsuranaru Hebi. Arashi diverted his gaze into his right hand, which is where the madougu was held. His eyes blinked when he realized what kind of madougu he used to ward off Tokio's attack.  
  
Hyoumaen Ken. The ice elemental madougu. The counterpart madougu of Ensui, the complete darkside. It originally belong to Kai, who died after his victory against Mikagami Tokiya. Funny, he didn't know how to use it but seems like using Hyoumaen Ken is easier than Raijin. He tightened his grip to the handle of Hyoumaen Ken.  
  
"Mizunaru Hebi!" Tokio shouted and threw a big water snake towards Arashi. Arashi stepped back once and raised his Hyoumaen Ken. Naturally, he knows what he must do and yelled.  
  
"Hyou. . .Hyounaru Hebi!!!" a big ice snake come out from the Hyoumaen Ken and crashed the water snake. A second later both snakes smashed into splinter and water drops.  
  
Tokio gasped. His eyes widened and darkened. He's angry. Losing his patience, he rushed towards Arashi and attacked him with Ensui. Arashi join him into a deathly swords fight.  
  
But Arashi can't hang on any longer. He running out of stamina. Slowly but sure, Arashi began to be shoved. The fight isn't equal. Everybody can see that. Arashi's level in swordship is under Tokio's. Unlike his half- brother, Arashi had lack of experience. There's only a few possibility for him to win. And to stay alive.  
  
Tokio jumped back at least 10 feet from Arashi. Once again he settled his trestle to attack. He dropped his Ensui upright at the ground.  
  
"Tsurara Mai!!!" He shouted. The ground cracked by the ice pillars, which popped out from the earth's surface.  
  
Arashi jumped to avoid it, but it still following him wherever he run. His face pinched in pain. Gripping his Hyoumaen, Arashi tried to thinking about something or any techniques, which he could use to block Tokio's attack by Hyoumaen, but since he didn't know anything about it, he had no idea. He can use Tokekkai and Hyounaru Hebi by natural instinct. Actually he doesn't know how to make it.  
  
But suddenly he felt his arm lifted in reflex, and Hyoumaen Ken is ready to show it's true power.  
  
"Hisame!!!" Hyoumaen Ken burst out thousands of icicles, flying towards Tokio. Tsurara Mai's attacks get stopped because Tokio must to part his concentration to block the rain of icicles.  
  
Tokio can't hold his anger any longer. He ran toward Arashi.  
  
"Tsuranaru Hebi!!!" he screamed as the big ice snake once again strikes Arashi.  
  
"Hyounaru Hebi!!!" Arashi strikes too, and another ice snake come out and ready to attack. But just before the two snakes met . . .  
  
"Kamaitachi!!!" a female's loud voice come from somewhere. Suddenly, winds blow heavily like tornado, and crashed the two ice snakes into pieces.  
  
"Yamete!!" Fuuko appeared. So did Tokiya. They landed at their feet. The two young men blinked as they looked at their parent's appearance.  
  
"Mom?!" both of them spoke in surprise. They stopped their movements.  
  
"Tokio!! Yameru!!" Tokiya slapped his son. So hard, Tokio fell back to the ground, when he lifted up his face, Arashi could see his lips bleeding, his light purple eyes widen, begging for pity. He looks afraid. Unable to speak even a word.  
  
But Arashi had no chance to thinking about him. He must restrain himself. His injured legs couldn't support his body anymore. He fell on his knees. But for his surprise, his mother didn't help him.  
  
"Stand up!" Fuuko command him with deep and cold voice. Arashi blinked. His mother's face is full of anger and anguish. Her eyebrow frowned. Hardly, Arashi try to forget about his legs, he used Hyoumaen Ken as his prop to help him and do his best to stand up. He faced his mother.  
  
"You are so stupid!! Why didn't you stop when he asked you to?! If you're not on this pity condition, I will beat you!!! You could be died you know! You're a ninja or what?! Even animal never thinking to attack if it knows that its enemy is stronger!" she lifted her hand to slap Arashi but she didn't.  
  
Arashi already fell. Fainted. Caused by lack of energy and bloods.  
  
Tokiya caught his body just before he bumped to the ground. He carried the boy at his arms carefully, and then he turned his face to the gate. The next minute the entire senior Hokage were gathered.  
  
"Arashi!!!" Raiha shouted when he looked at Tokiya, who was still carrying his son. "Is he alive?" Tokiya nodded. Then he let Raiha carried Arashi.  
  
Tokiya walking towards Tokio. He's still kneeling down on the ground. Undare to lift his face up, unable to speak, even to move a bit. Tokio's head bowed deeply. His Ensui crumpled at his side, it's ice blade already melted. Tokiya squatted down in front of him.  
  
"Tokio. . ." he tapped his son's shoulder. But Tokio didn't move a bit. "I must to congrats you . . .because this is the first time that your alter ego coming out and it didn't kill anyone." He shrugged. After all it wasn't really consolation words.  
  
The next time Recca gave them new instruction. Kaoru will be the fifth examiner to replace Tokio. He will take the rest of cadets. Yanagi wants to heal Arashi but Fuuko forbid her. Raiha take him back to Tokyo by Kurei's helicopter. And the rest of them were back to the third stage, including Tokio.  
  
All way long, Tokio kept silent. He walks alone behind them. He never lifted his head, his gaze dropped to the ground. It seems that he have such big guilty stormed at his mind. He ignored the trail of blood at his corner lips. He was afraid.  
  
At third stage,  
  
Recca and the other senior Hokage sat down at the chairs around the table. Their eyes gazed at one point. Tokio.  
  
The young man stands up beside the door. His head still bowed deeply. Recca took the initiative to break the silence.  
  
"Tokio, please sit down." He said politely. But Tokio didn't move.  
  
He dropped himself into his knees. Once again knelt down in front of them. Tokiya opened his mouth to say something but Recca lifted his hand to hold him.  
  
"Mikagami Tokio," he repeat "I asked you to sit down at the chair, not at the floor." Tokio, still bowed, shook his head slowly in response. Recca sighed, he looked at all of senior Hokage, give them a sign, they nodded. "Fine, if you're on the floor, so do us." Recca got up from his sitting position, then sat down at the floor, across Tokio. The others following him. And it works.  
  
Realizing that, Tokio automatically lifted his head in panic. Recca's eyes caught his gaze. His light purple eyes widen in horror. His face looked pale, and his bloody lips shivered. Recca tried to smile. He looked at him with soft eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not mad at you. Actually we've already known about it."  
  
He still didn't utter any words, but his face getting relaxed. Fuuko moved closer to her son, she takes a handkerchief from her purse and wipes the trail of blood at Tokio's lips carefully. His father had slapped him hardly, but he did it to get him back. Tokio turned his head to face his mother. He let Fuuko done her works taking care of him and threw her a thankful gaze.  
  
"Don't worry my son, we'll do our best to help you . . ." she whispered and kissed Tokio's forehead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Slowly, Arashi opened his eyes. He felt his head was very heavy. His eyes were blurred and he can't move his body. He groaned in pain a little.  
  
"Arashi! Thank god!" Ranki's voice. And then Arashi saw her, Enki, and his father. They gathered around him. Then Arashi realized that he was on his room.  
  
"You did not recover consciousness for two days!" Enki showed his usual grin.  
  
"What was happened to me?" Arashi murmured.  
  
"You're beaten up very badly. Thank God you're still alive." Raiha smiled. But Arashi's eyes shut open quickly. He tried to make a sat position.  
  
"Father! He wants to kill me!" He whispered in thrill.  
  
"Eh? No! He's just want to. . ." Raiha tried to explain.  
  
"HE WANTS TO KILL ME!!!" Arashi shrieked uncontrollably. His body shakes and his eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Who wants to kill you?" Ranki asked him.  
  
"Mikagami Tokio!!! He hates me! He wants to kill me!!! He . . ." Arashi can't hold his emotion. "He hates me! He doesn't want to let me stay alive!"  
  
"No! Arashi! He's your brother! He'll never kill you!" Raiha tried to calm his son.  
  
"He almost kills me! If I didn't get the madougu, I'll never be here right now!" Arashi looked at his father. "The madougu saved me!"  
  
"Madougu? You mean, this?" Enki lifted his arms up. It holds a sword. The Hyoumaen Ken. Arashi nodded.  
  
"I don't know how can it be, Hyoumaen Ken and Ensui are the opposite madougu like Fuujin and Raijin. But it have link against each other. Is this a fate? But like the rule before, this madougu is yours. But, are you sure that you want to wield this?" Enki put the Hyoumaen Ken at the table.  
  
"It's okay! As long as this madougu could protect me from Ensui, I'll try to handle it as good as possible." Arashi smiled weakly at the Hyoumaen Ken.  
  
"As your information, Hyoumaen Ken is a madougu to kill. It has it's own intelligence and always thirsty of blood. Please think about it!" Enki sighed and left the room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ranki and Enki walk silently all way long towards their home.  
  
"Ranki?" Enki breaks the silence.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you think Tokio really hates Arashi and wanted to kill him?"  
  
"Out of my mind. Tokio is a nice person. I think the Senior Hokage hid something. They're not denying about Arashi's injures caused by Tokio for purpose! But I still couldn't believe if Tokio did it because of his will."  
  
"Shit! Another secrets revealed!" Enki groaned.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Tokio sit down at the sofa. Reading a newspaper. But his mind reeling into the scene that was happened two days ago. His heart was filled with guilty. Although Raiha and another Senior Hokage said that they'll help him, Tokio still doubted it. He knows exactly about his MPD. And he knows that his father has been tried vary kinds of alternative medical treatment to help him but always faced the dead end.  
  
He sighed. He can't concentrate. He threw out the newspaper and decided to get some fresh air. He grabbed his BMW Nazca C2's key and drove off.  
  
He ignored the hundreds eyes which look at him while he stepped out from his car. He had been accustomed with people's reaction like that since he was a little. His father always attracted many women outside. Every time they going out together, little Tokio even could realize that his father attracts women and girls. When he's 10 years old, there are some women come to their house, tried to be nice to Tokio, and ask him if he wants her to be his mother. But Tokiya refused them all.  
  
When Tokio was a teenager, he's inherited his father's natural ability to attract girls. He had grown up to be a very handsome boy. He have silver hair, good-looking face, brain, money, well-built body, and else. Girls always hanging around him, but unlike his father, he's not an iceman. He keep friendship against them all and being nice to every girl. He knows all the way to make them happy. He was perfect at all.  
  
From the outside.  
  
Nobody knows about his other personality except his father. Because he always killed everyone who knows about it. Without any exception. He doesn't like it. Being a murderer is not a choice. But when his alter ego comes out, Tokio is being locked; he can't control his body anymore.  
  
Tokio stepped in into the nearest music station. He started to choose CDs and tries to forget his guilty as best as his could. He's just minutes there until there's someone tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Ranki? What are you doing here?" Asked Tokio as he realized who was it. Ranki just grinned.  
  
"Same like you, well, look for CDs." She showed two CDs on her hands. "Alone?" she asked as she tilted her head a little. Cute.  
  
Tokio smiled at her. "Yeah, give me the CDs, I'm going to pay them." He offered his hands and pointed his finger to the cashier.  
  
"Oh, okay, so I might not to queuing at the cashier." she gives her CDs to Tokio and took out her wallet to get some money.  
  
"I'll pay it." Tokio smiled and prevented her to take out her money. Then he dashed out to the cashier, leaving the confused Ranki. A minute later he's back to the spot where she stands.  
  
Ranki outed a little protest "You don't have to treat me, I have money to pay it!"  
  
Tokio just smiled and gave her the CD. "Just take it as my present."  
  
Ranki chuckled. "Well, thank you." Then they are stepped out from the music station. Deep inside, Ranki enjoys the envy glances from the girls at the shop as they are walked out. No longer, they're reached the parking area.  
  
"Ranki, do you have time? Or d'you wants to go home?" Tokio asked her as he drove off.  
  
Ranki shook her head. Then the kunoichi asked back. "No. Why d'you ask?"  
  
"Well, wanna go out with me?" Tokio smiled at her and grinned naughty like.  
  
Ranki pinched his arm playfully and smiled too. "Is this a date? Okay!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After walking around anywhere, they're stopped off at a café. They are took seats near the window. Ranki really enjoyed this date. Tokio is such very nice person. He's kind, royal, handsome, and perfectly perfect! Not to mention the luxury car that he owned. People look at them in both astonish and envy gaze. It would be stupid if there's any girl who rejects him. What a lucky day today!  
  
The brown haired girl looks at the guy in front of her. "Tokio."  
  
The young man lift up his head and lock his light purple eyes to her brown ones. His eyes showing 'what's up' question. Ranki let her smile widened.  
  
"Thank you." Tokio tilted his head a little to give her 'what for' sign. Ranki laughs a little. "For this," she holds her CDs, "And for this date! I'm really happy today!"  
  
Tokio laughs too. "It's okay." And added a little at his mind. 'Girls. I have enough experience to get along with them, so there's no need for being clumsy in front of her.' He then takes his cup of espresso and sips it slowly.  
  
"Well, will your mother mind if you going home a little late?" Tokio asked Ranki as he paid the bill. The younger kunoichi quickly get his words. She took out her keitai and dialed her home. She talks for a minute and smiles after she did it.  
  
"Yeah, she's not mind as long as I'm with you. But she had told me that I must to protect you! Kinda funny huh? Your skill is greater than mine, why should I protect you anyway?" she laughed. But Tokio just threw her a very thin smile.  
  
"Uhm, that's good. You should hear her advice." Tokio dropped his gaze to the floor. But second later he lifted up his face cheerfully, "So, let's spend this night!" he encircled his arm around Ranki's shoulder and take her out from the café.  
  
All night long they're go along the city. Tokyo is a metropolitan that never sleep. And they are ended up at the central park.  
  
"It's 1.30 am now, are you sure that you still want to spend the rest of this night here?" Tokio opens his can of soft drink that he had just bought from the automatic machine. He gives Ranki a can of soft drink too.  
  
"Never mind. Oh yeah, I want to ask you about something, but if you don't want to answer me, it's okay. Would you . . . " Tokio cuts off her words with his nod.  
  
She took a deep breath before spoke. "Ehm, about the test few days a go . . . "  
  
Tokio instantly paled. But he tries to recover it as hard as he could.  
  
Ranki continued, "Enki and I has been came to Arashi's house to look after him."  
  
Tokio threw his empty can. "Oh really? . . . so how's his condition now?"  
  
"Umm, not very good yet. He's beaten up. I've never seen him in that condition as long as my life. I mean, he's pretty tough . . . "  
  
Tokio get out from his car dramatically. "I'm the one who create it. So what's exactly that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
Ranki turned her head to Tokio. "When we came to him, he's just awake and screamed hysterically that . . . "  
  
"That I want to kill him." Tokio cuts off her words. "Is that what you want to ask me about?" He gave her cold shoulder.  
  
"No, I mean . . . I . . . I don't believe it! That wasn't true, right? You're a nice person after all; I can't believe that you could do such a thing like that! You should come to look after Arashi and tell him that wasn't true! You just tested him!"  
  
"So? Do you think I'm not a person, who could kill? I must to thank you for believe in me, but . . . " Tokio turned his body. His face looks cheerful. His eyes closed. And he smiled.  
  
Ranki tilted her head a little. "But what? Am I right about you?"  
  
Tokio stepped closer to her. "How can I do such a thing against my own brother, Ranki . . . He's my only brother! We have the same mother!" He rubs Ranki's hair. His blue eyes locked on her brown eyes. His fingers going down to her jaw line.  
  
"Ranki, it seems that you are the most precious girl to Arashi." Tokio asked her. Ranki's face instantly burned. Tokio chuckled when he saw the changing color of her face. And he continues, "Good girl, you know Arashi had been stole my mother for all his life. And now is my turn . . . to take his most precious person!"  
  
His blue eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
Notes : (Raise from the death)  
  
Phew! It's been so long! Since I'm facing my exams, I can do nothing except study and study! What a pity, thanks for my teachers and school, I have run out of time!  
  
If you still found out any grammatical errorr, it was belong to me, because my eyes too foggy to re-check it or too confidence so I won't to change it. Kill me.  
  
But finally I can post this chap. I would like to say Terima Kasih Banyak for both my Indonesian beta-readers, Hume Esper and Pratz. Kalian sudah banyak beri bantuan pada saya. Senang berteman dengan kalian.  
  
Both of them are great author of FoR stories on ffnet. Don't forget to check out Hume Esper's great work! It's a must see story, believe me that you'll lost your patience to read the next chapz!  
  
And Pratz . . . if you check out the number of people who had reviewed her story, I guarantee that her work is one of the most valuable story to read.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Diamond-Crest. 


End file.
